Inferno
by Wanderer29
Summary: Oso Academy was supposed to be the safest place on earth, but it wasn't. He reached her, but at the same time he also saved her and took her away, showing her the real world, in its true beauty and natural chaos. Makishima/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I started a new story of the anime Psycho-pass, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Summary: Oso Academy was supposed to be the safest place on earth, but it wasn't. He reached her, but at the same time he also saved her and took her away, showing her the real world, in it's true beauty and natural chaos. Makishima/OC**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

''_Heaven wheels above you, displaying to you her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground. Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always_.''

''Okay, stop there'' the teacher's voice interrupted the female student who was reading. She nodded and sat down. ''Let's continue with the literature of the 17th century''

The literature class ended soon and I started collecting my things to leave the room. I walked fast down the hallway until I reached the huge salon, where the students ate their lunch.

This was Oso Academy, a school only for girls, where the old values were inculcated to young girls in order to teach them how to become a good woman and wife. I couldn't care less about such things. I didn't even know why my parents chose this school for me. It was pathetic and kind of sad how they tried to protect us behind those castle walls, forgotten in the past.

I sat on a wooden table and started eating my lunch, but suddenly I felt someone sitting in front of me and I raised my head slightly.

''How was your day, Shiori?'' The pale girl who was looking at me with a funny grin asked me. She had green eyes and black curly hair falling down her shoulders. She was Reira Arakaki, my friend and confident inside that prison.

''Pretty dull, actually. Yours?'' I asked without stoping to eat.

''Yeah, mine too. I really miss boys'' She said half joking. I smiled at the out of place comment. But then, our conversation was cut by the sudden whispers and cries of admiration that filled the salon.

''What now?'' I mumbled annoyed.

''Rikako Oryou just entered the salon'' Answered Reira.

''I don't get why she's so popular''

''Well, she's pretty, smart, rich… I can go on'' She smirked at me.

''Okay, yeah, I get it…'' I admitted rolling my eyes.

''Wait, she's coming over here'' Reira whispered. I felt her body tensing at the same time I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, facing Rikako Oryou. She had a cascade of black and straight hair falling down her back. Her grayish and empty eyes were looking at me directly and her lips were curved into a gentle smile. I didn't like her.

''Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Shiori, Reira'' She apologized.

''What can we do for you?'' Reira asked with a cheerful smile, ignoring all the whispers and curious eyes around us.

''I was wondering if any of you would like to join the art club, since neither of you are part of any club yet'' She said with what looked like a genuine smile.

''Sorry, I'm not interested'' I said lowering my eyes, back to my food.

''How can you say that without giving it a chance?'' She said with her pure smile ''You won't even come to take a look at my work?''

''I'm busy with my exams Rikako, I'm sorry'' I repeated myself while she glared at me.

''Oh, I see... Well, I'm sorry to hear that, another time then'' Rikako smiled ''I'll leave you to finish your lunch. See you around''

She turned on her heels and started to walk away. I looked at her figure and didn't look away until she left the salon. I felt a shiver ran down my body. I just didn't trust the girl.

''What was that?'' Reira asked me, raising her eyebrow.

''Nothing'' I dropped the subject. She sighed and rested her back against the chair.

''You should be nicer to your elders, you know?''

I sighed as I kept eating and eventually we dropped the subject, getting back to our casual chats. I finished my lunch quickly and got up from the table.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Reira.

''To the library. It's about to close and I'd like to pick up a book'' I replied ''Are you coming with me?''

''I can't today, but I'll come later by your room.''

''Alright, see you later then?''

''Yeah, bye Shiori'' she smiled warmly at me before I started walking out of the salon.

When I exited the room, the hallways were empty. I walked down the corridors and stopped in front of the door of the library. The warm light of the afternoon entered the windows and created some shadows on the wall, giving the place a mysterious aura. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it. As expected the library was empty too. There were thousands of shelves with lots of books. This area was rarely visited by anybody since when we needed books we just revised our notes from class. So it was a nice and quiet place to relax. There was also the fact that I prefered those books over the digital ones.

I wandered between the shelves until I arrived to the forbidden books. They were not recommended for us and were kept away from the other sections, with the excuse that they could disturb and alter our psycho-pass. But the truth was, that they were pretty good, despite of the fact that most of them questioned the system and government of the book. I could understand why they were _dangerous_. With these kind of ideas the Sybil system could be threatened.

Once again, I stepped inside the forbbiden dark room and I took one of the books from the shelf. I opened it for the page I marked the last time I went into the library. I rested my back against the shelf and started reading in silence.

''George Orwell 1984, interesting pick'' I heard a male's voice speak. I raised my gaze from the book surprised and looked up to see a man with white hair and golden eyes looking at me directly. He was holding a book between his own hands. I was in trouble, I had to leave before he could tell someone I was in the forbidden section.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't be here'' I mumbled returning the book to the shelf. ''I'll leave immediately''

''No need for that'' he said. I stopped on my tracks and I dared to look up at him. He was smiling. ''What's your name?'' He asked closing his own book and taking a step forward.

''…I'm Shiori Tsukiko'' I replied quietly.

''Are you interested in literature?'' He asked suddenly.

''Excuse me?'' I was confused. If he was going to get me in trouble, he didn't need to be nice.

''This place is not very frequented by students, not to mention this section. I just wanted to know which kind of books and authors you read''

''Am I in trouble?'' I asked, still not trusting him.

''Why should you? You think you did something wrong?'' His smile never faded and his eyes were filled with genuine curiosity. I felt like he could read my mind. I didn't say anything, but then the bell that announced the end of the classes rang. It was the curfew, all students had to return to their rooms.

''Sorry, I should leave…'' I said turning my back to the stranger, but then he stopped me.

''Wait'' he said. I turned slowly and my eyes widened when he offered me the book. ''That's an exemplar of the book you were reading before. It's mine so nobody will notice that you took it from the library''

''I-I don't know what to say…'' I started ''I can't…''

''Sure you can. Just take it'' His tone was kind and gentle but for some reason I felt like I couldn't refuse his offer. I extended my hand and took the book. He let go with a smile. ''I think you should go to your room now''

I held the book against my chest tightly and nodded before starting to walk towards the door. I opened it and dared to look back.

''See you around'' He said looking at me, as he rested his back against the window.

I quickly left the place and hid the book inside my bag, feeling like I was in possession of a very dangerous and important treasure. Still confused from the meeting I just had with that mysterious man, I started walking down the hallway towards my room. There were a few students walking in a rush to their rooms too. The punishments for being late for class, disobedient or being caught outside your room during night time were severe.

I crossed the empty salon and got to the dorm corridor. I rushed into my dorm and closed the door behind me. I rested my back against the door and looked down at the bag I held. Inside there was a forbbiden book. The book that would be the beginning of everything.

* * *

**That's the first chapter which I hope you liked it! Makishima already made his first appearence and the first interaction with the protagonist was made too! ****I'll try to update soon, If you like the story and want me to continue it. Like always reviews are really apprecaited and make me happy! ****And if you are interested, next chapter I'll make a little introduction and background about the main OC character, Shiori Tsukiko.**

**Thanks again for reading, **

**See you around~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! **

**I'm here with the second chapter of the story, I'm happy you liked it, thanks for your reviews, and the ones who favuorite and are following the story. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story.**

**mariichyuu: Thanks for your lovely review! I updated as fast as I could! I hope you like this chapter too, and keep finding this story interesting! :)**

**Blue: I'm so happy you liked the first chapter! I am also glad I transimited the mysterious feeling I wanted to give to my readers, please keep reading if you enjoyed it! And thanks for your review! Made me smile ^^**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

I gazed around the room silently. My bedroom didn't have much stuff, only a wooden desk next the window, a closet and a bed. Night had come and outside everything was dark. I removed my uniform and I placed it on the chair in front of the desk. Then I grabbed my night dress.

Once I changed into my night clothes, I let myself fell into the bed as I dragged my bag with me to grab the book. I looked at it's cover and whispered the name of the book. It was really neat and impeccable, as if it was new. I touched the cover gently and finally I opened the book.

I continued reading until dawn. There were just few pages left until finishing the book when the sun rise surprised me. I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned.

I got up of the bed, leaving the book behind, and I walked barefoot towards the window. The floor was cold. I embraced myself with my arms and looked at the sun that was rising in the sky. It was beautiful.

I got rid of my night dress and started fitting in my uniform, getting ready for the classes. I fixed my skirt, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Then I grabbed my back and put the book inside, once everything was in order, I left the dorm. I needed to get the book back to it's owner before anyone discovered I had it in my possession.

The hallways were still quiet and dark, since the sun was not up yet. But I continued walking towards my first class. I got there fast and opened the door: as I expected it was empty. I sat on my place and took the book out of my bag. I opened it, and continued reading. I finished it a few minutes after and I closed the book leaving it on the table.

I rested my back on the chair and I looked through the window. It was peaceful but then I saw a silhouette outside. It was too dark for me to distinguish who was it, but it was a female student of the school. What was she doing there? I tried to see where she was going, but suddenly she vanished in the dark. I felt a shiver down my spine. Maybe it has been my imagination?

I honestly hoped so...

I bit my lip. Recently some of the students have been disappearing without leaving a trace. Someone from my class has gone missing two days ago. She hasn't been found yet.

For some reason my gaze went to the book resting on my table and I remembered the man from yesterday. I should returned it to him. Maybe I still had time. I got up of the chair and grabbed the book, leaving everything behind. I walked out of the classroom and started walking towards the library. Although the chances that he would be there were little.

When I arrived in front of the library I opened the door quietly and took a look inside. It was submerged in silence and it was empty. I sighed and closed the door. I felt quite disappointed. I wanted to see him again. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I slapped myself mentally. What was I saying? He was just some random stranger who lend me a book, that's it.

But then, when I turned around I saw him next to me. I took a step back surprised.

''Where you looking for me?'' He asked with that feline smile.

''Yeah…'' I mumbled. He had that effect on me.

''So, what did you need?'' He asked taking a step closer.

''I just wanted to return the book you lend me yesterday'' I said extending the book to him. He looked at me and then at the book. His smile grew bigger.

''You liked it, Shiori?'' He asked taking it. I shivered when I heard my name from him.

''It was interesting, it made me think'' I went silence at the end, biting my lip. He was still looking at me.

''I'm glad it did, it's one of my favorites.''

''Makishima-sensei'' I heard a feminine voice behind me. The intimate atmosphere that was surrounding us seconds ago dissapeared, and it became heavier and colder, somehow. I turned to see a fellow student who walked towards us, and stopped in front of the mysterious man. He kept looking at me though. I could see his smile widen at my confused look. Then he gazed at the other girl.

''What I can do for you?'' he asked with a polite smile.

''I'll leave you alone'' I mumbled under my breath as I turned on my heels to get to my class. The sun was already up, and intruding the corridors with its light, students were already invading them too. I looked over my shoulder, and I met his gaze.

I turned again feeling confused and I hurried to get to class, just in time. The teacher went inside seconds later, and started the class. I couldn't focus in the class even if I tried with all my will. When it finished I collected my things fast and when outside to walk a bit and clear my mind.

I walked outside avoiding the big masses of students and stopped by a big tree. I rested my back against it, and enclosed my eyes slightly, breathing deeply.

''Shiori, what are you doing here outside?'' Asked a voice interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at Reira, who had stopped next to me and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

''Eh? Ah, nothing, I was just… hanging around, needed some fresh air.'' I hurried to say, trying to act normal and carefree.

''Okay…'' she said suspicious, but didn't point anything. ''By the way, I wanted to apolgized about yesterday, I didn't come to see you at night, sorry, I just couldn't with all the chaos'' She said sighing.

''Chaos?'' I asked narrowing my eyebrows ''What are you talking about?'' I asked without understanding what she was talking about.

''You didn't hear?'' She asked and I could see her forehead frown. ''Another student went missing''

''What?''

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter two, I hope you have liked it!**

**Please, leave a review, it really helps me a lot, and makes me know you like the story! Feel free to share your thoughts about it by reviews or PM, I really appreciated it, and I think it would be interesting!**

**I'll listen to anything you have to say (good and not thaat good^^)**

**Well, I'll try to update soon!**

**See you around!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody!**

**Here I am with a new chapter, thank you for the lovely reviews they encouraged me to write this one, and I hope you like it as much as the other two chapters!**

**Infinative: Hii! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review, and stay in the story to see more interactions between Makishima and Shiori, There will be plenty! :3**

**mariichyuu: Hello! Thanks for the review, here you have the continuation, I hope you like it and keep liking the story!**Shiori will soon start to make more decesive and important decisions! So, wait for it! :)****

**honami: Heey! I'm so happy you like the story, and my oc Shiori! And about the title, yes! It is italian, as you may know it means Hell. I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story! ^^**

**Otaku-neku: Hello! You are right there's no much stories about him around, and I really hope my story encourages other writers hahaha, it would be great, actually. I'm happy you like the story and that you took the time to review and analysie my OC (always happy to hear opinions etc) as well as the grammar! Thanks a lot for the corrections, I really appreaciate it. I'll try to correct and avoid them in future chapters! Thanks a lot, and I hope you keep reading the story!**

**Well, and now, here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

_''Chaos?'' I asked narrowing my eyebrows ''What are you talking about?''_

_''You didn't hear? Another student went missing''_

_''What?''_

* * *

''What? But, h-how?'' I asked surprised and horrified.

''We don't know. But it's the third one already…'' She answered lowering her gaze.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there, glaring at the sky, confused by my own emotions and the situation.

''I… we should go back inside'' I murmured looking at her. She gazed at me silently, but nodded. I could feel her concern about the situation and I fought to hide mine.

''Alright, let's go''

We started walking towards the main salon. We were silent during all the way. There was not much to say anyway.

''Ah, I almost forget'' Said suddenly Reira breaking the silence. ''Rikako Oryou asked me again to join her club, but since I started taking classes after school as a dancer, I'm not available anymore, but maybe you could…''

I frowned knowing where this was leading to.

''I already said no to that. I don't like her, and I'm not into art that much'' I replied as calm as I could.

''C'mon, she asked nicely, and I think she would be really happy if you passed by her club'' She insisted staring at me with puppy eyes.

''Reira...'' I tried to shut her up.

''She seems really happy about her work'' She continued ''It wouldn't be really rude not to...''

''Okay!'' I cut her. ''Stop it already! I'll go, but just to watch her work and tell her straight that I won't join her club, not now, not ever''

She smiled at my outbrust.

''I knew you weren't heartless'' She mocked me and I glared at her.

''Oh, shut up''

We continued walking down the corridor, heading to our next class.

After a long day, the afternoon finally arirved, and the classes ended. The students started leaving to go to their club activities or dorms. I sighed lazily and took a different road, walking towards the room of the art club.

That part of the school was always really quiet. I looked around, and stopped in front of the door. In the wooden door it was a painting of a red rose. It was beautiful and very realistic. I wondered if Rikako painted it.

Then I sighed again, trying to remember why was I doing this… but finally I knocked on the door, and opened it softly. The room was bathed by the afternoon warm sunlight. The class was quiet too. I looked around and finally spoted her in one extrem of the room, under the window. There she was, Rikako Oryou. The sun bathed her gracile figure, she looked even more perfect under it. She was sitting on a chair, painting quietly. When she heard the door open, she turned to see me.

''Shiori, you came'' she said with a weak smile and soft voice ''Come in'' She said when I didn't come inside and stopped next to the frame of the door.

I closed the door behind me, obeying, and walked inside.

''Are you working in a new painting?'' I asked trying to start a conversation as I walked towards her.

''Yes, this one is really special'' She explained without stopping to paint. I walked towards her. I couldn't see her art from there, so I just stayed still. She smiled, but wasn't looking at me. ''I've been working in it for a while now, it's my master piece''

''Can I… can I see it?'' I asked politely, a little bit curious. She stopped painting and looked up at me, with a smile. But, somehow, that smile made me feel uneasy, it was like she was waiting for me to ask that.

''Of course you can, although it's not finished yet'' Then, she got up of the chair. I bit my lip and took a step forward to admire her art. She smiled and then turned it to me so I could see it.

When I saw the painting I felt as if all the air in my lungs had been taken out. An irrational fear took over my body.

_Horror. _

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I froze in place.

''W-what's…?''

''Do you like it?'' She asked. I could feel cruelty and excitement in her voice ''It's you''

It was me. I was nude in the middle of the painting trapped in a cage of rosebushes with thorns nailed in my skin. Blood was running down my arms, and legs, my stomach and chest. My empty and dead eyes looked at the ground were she had drawn white roses stained with a red liquid.

I took a step behind, paralyzed, and touched the table I had next to me, some papers that were resting on it fell to the floor. I looked at it, and brought a hand to my mouth, trying not to scream. There were paintings of the students that disappeared recently. They were nude and… mutilated…

''You don't like my collection Shiori-san?''

I turned to her, she was right in front of me. I wanted to run away from her, but before I could even move, I felt an intense pain on my neck, and my vision started to blur. Rikako Oryou smirked at me, and then I fell, losing consciousness.

That was the last think I saw, her cruel smirk and empty eyes looking at me with crude sadism.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**There wasn't interactions with Makishima in this one, but Rikako revealed her true nature! What will happen to Shiori now?**

**If you liked it, please leave a review, it helps me a lot and makes me really happy! Any thought you want to share, even if you want to ask something about the fic! or corrections and consctructive criticism, via review or PM :)**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you around~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I finally can update this story, I really wanted too! I'm so excited about this story and I hope I can updated pretty regulary! So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**But first of all, I want to thank all the people who reveiws, you are so adorable and made me really happy!**

**Honami: Heey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Rikako! I really liked writing her, I don't know why hahaha, but I totally agree with you, she's definitly IC! Well, I hope you like this one too, and It solves the doubts! :)**

**Wolf88: Hello! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue reading, and enjoy this chapter too! ^^**

**Mariichyuu: Hii! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I think this chapter will be just as intense as the toher one, so please read and enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

My eyes felt heavy and my body numb. I didn't know where I was, I just stared at darkness.

But little by little I started recovering consciousness, and with that came also the pain too.

I felt a sharp pain all over my body and a strong headache shooked me. I opened my eyes slightly. I was laying on some hard surface. My vision was blurry; I closed my eyes again and started feeling my body once more. My wrists and ankles were burning. I opened my eyes and then saw a large tank filled with water in front of me. It was then when I realized I was tied up with a rope. My hands and feet. I couldn't move. The fear took over me. What happened? Where was I?

I started struggling. There was something in my mouth too, I couldn't scream either.

''I see you're awake, Shiori-san'' I heard that voice, and felt scared. My whole body reacted to that.

Then I saw stains of blood on the floor, near the wall, next to some kind of coffin.

''I'm really excited about this, you'll be my master piece, you're just perfect for this'' She smiled with that sadistic smile. I struggled again, desperate. I felt tears in my eyes. I was scared, I wanted to go home, I didn't want to die!

She walked towards me and pulled me up, in a sitting position. She touched my skin and a silent cry escaped my lips.

''So soft... you'll make my work so much easier'' she said, touching my neck and lowering his hand to the start of my shirt. I tried to move away, but she got me so easily, I couldn't escape.

She laughed softly and with the tip of his cold and slim fingers she started playing with my shirt. She started unbuttoning the bottoms of it and I cried louder, even though my cry came out as a weak whimper.

Suddenly her hands were all over me and I shivered when I felt the cold air on my bare skin. My body was weak and bruised. I couldn't move it as I would like to. I was probably been drugged and carried there.

I felt exposed and scared. I could feel her cold hands wander on my body, strocking my arms slightly.

''I've done this couple times by now, but this… is pure ecstasy'' She talked to herself and I could see her eyes darkening at the sight of my pale flesh and the smell of my fear. She was lusting for my blood.

Then she made me stand up. I stood there shaking in fear, unable to move my body at my will. She looked at me and before I knew it she pushed me down. My legs trembled and I fell into the tank of cold water.

The air of my lungs transformed into little bubbles in the surface of the water. The surprise and sharp pain from the coldness took over me.

I closed my eyes, and struggled, trying to break free, but it was useless.

I would lose consciousness, I knew it. I started feeling my body numb, and my vision cloudy again. I closed my eyes and tears left my eyes.

_I don't want to die... please... Someone!_

It was then, when I was about to lose it, that I felt something pull me out of the water. Someone grabbed me from my waist and pulled me out of the tank. The cold air hit my bare skin like a sharp whip. I cried and opened my mouth to get air in my lungs again.

Unable to stand up I fell uselessly and my knees meet the floor, as I started coughing, with my head against a man's chest. I felt a soft cloth around me, covering my body.

''W-why are you here?'' I heard Rikako's voice. She sounded confused and scared.

''You picked the wrong toy''

My eyes shoot open at the voice.

This voice… I looked up, and I saw a man with white hair and ambarine eyes. I recognized him in the same moment I landed my eyes on him. It was him... The man who saved me was... _Makishima_!

''What are you talking about Makishima-sensei? She…''

''She's out of your league'' He answered with a calm façade, but his words were directly and didn't accept a reply ''You can play with your toys, but this one… don't put your hands on her again''

Their voices started to sound far, and I felt dizzy. My head rested against his chest, I could feel his warm on me. But that man...

I raised my hand and grabbed his shirt. I felt his eyes on me, and suddenly, he pulled me up and carried me in his arms.

''I'll watch your moves closely, Rikako-san, don't disappoint me'' He whispered before walking away with me in his arms.

I started losing control over my body again, and my strenght abandoned me slowly. My eyes closed and my hand left his shirt, and it fell to the side, as everything faded.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon, altough I have no idea what will happen next! I still have to think about it :)**

**Please leave a review, It really helps me a lot, and knowing what you think about the story makes me happy! Feel free to share your opinion via review or PM!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I'm here again, posting a new chapter! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are always welcome, they make me happy and some of them inspired me to write this chapter, actually.**

**So, I hope you like it and enjoy the chapter!**

**Blue: Hii! I'm so happy you left a review, and I hope your holidays were good! I really gave thought about what you wrote on the review hahaha, I hope you are satisfate with the chapter and you like it! :)**

**honami:Hello! Thaks a lot for the review, I'm so glad you like the story so far! And hopefully this chapter will solve soe of your doubts ;)**

**mariichyuu: Hallo! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how Makishima acted! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the continuation! Hopefully more epic will be in! haha :D**

**aki yume: Hii there! Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you liked the story, and I'll be more than happy to write, so you can read! :3**

**Crimson Haven: Heey! Here's the continuations, I hope you like it, and thank you for leaving a review ^^**

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

A sharp pain shook my whole body; my head was aching in the darkness that I had been swallowed into. I felt dizzy and confused, unable to feel my body. Slowly I recovered the control over it, but it felt heavy. I breathed out and tried to move.

''She's waking up'' I heard a voice, and a noise of fast foot steeps coming by my side.

''Shiori, Shiori'' I heard a familiar voice calling me. I opened my eyes and closed them again, hurt by the light of the sun. ''Hey, wake up''

With a lot of effort I finally opened my eyes and discovered that I was laying on my bed, back to my dorm, in Oso Academy. I saw Reira with a worried expression looking at me.

''W-what happened?'' I asked adopting a sitting position.

''Do you really don't remember anything?'' She asked, and before I could talk she continued ''Makishima-sensei brought you here when you fainted in the afternoon, yesterday'' She explained. ''He was very kind, knowing that you were out after lights out. What were you thinking?'' She asked with a worried and angry tone.

I was unable to speak. Strange fragments of memories returned to my head slowly. Shattered memories, of her empty eyes and devilish smile, the dark basement and _him_…

''Are you listening to me?'' Reira said interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her and tried to smile.

''Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you'' I apologized. ''I guess, I haven't been sleeping enough'' I lied. ''But, now I am okay''

She looked at me without believing my words, but said nothing and finally got up from the bed.

''I don't know what's in your head, but please, don't do anything stupid, Shiori'' She asked walking towards the door.

''I promise''

And without any other word, she left my bedroom. I heard her steeps go away as the silence invaded my room. She had been all night by my side...

Then her words hit me again.

_You fainted… Makishima-sensei brought you here…_

That… couldn't be true…right?

I laid down on my bed and looked at the roof. Then I turned my eyes to the clock that was on my night table. It was seven in the morning. I closed my eyes for a second, before getting up and walking into the shower.

I got rid of my uniform and walked towards the shower, but stopped when I saw myself reflected in the mirror. I had marks on my ankles and bruises on my belly and legs.

I repressed a little cry, placing my hands on my lips. It happened. Of course it did!

Rikako kidnapped me! Just like… just like all those other girls…

''She murdered them'' I felt the air escape my lungs. I felt my strength abandon me, as I felt to the floor on my knees.

She needed to be stopped. I needed to warn the police… But, if she was such a criminal why the psycho-pass analysis didn't reflect it?

I couldn't approach her and accuse her of such thing without any prove.

I returned to my room and looked for clean clothes that covered my bruises, and left my room. I needed to find _him. He must know something._

The hallways started crowding with students that were going to their first class. I avoided them and continued walking, but then I stopped on my tracks. I stared in shock the silhouette at the end of the corridor. Her black straight hair, her beautiful purple eyes, and her gentle smile. I shivered remembering her cold touch, her empty eyes, her sadistic smile. I felt the pain and fear ran down my body, I stared at her, paralyzed.

She smiled and said something that I didn't understand, and then she left without another word.

I felt my knees fail me, and I had to look for the support of the wall. I ignored the weird looks of the other students, and walked away, as far as I could.

I ended up in a lonely hallway. I rested my back against the wall. What was I supposed to do?

I needed to avoid Rikako. And find him...but, where?

I went to the library, but he wasn't there, I asked in the teacher's room, I walked down and up every hallway. He was nowhere to be seen. I was planning on returning to my room, when I heard foot steeps behind me. I turned slowly.

''I heard you were looking for me'' His velvet and soft voice talked.

''Makishima-sensei'' I acknowledge him.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked. I separated my lips to talk but found myself unable to say anything. He took some steps closer and placed his hand on my forehead. ''I see your fever lowered''

''W-what fever?'' I whispered confused.

''Last night, you went in shock and started having a fever, your body suddenly felt weak, and that's why you passed out'' He said with no lie in his eyes.

''That's…''

''We shouldn't talk in a place like this'' He interrupted me suddenly. ''And you should be in your class, am I right?''

''Yeah, I guess'' I replied confused and not trusting his gentle smile anymore. He bowed slightly and guided me down the hallway to an empty classroom. Then I turned to him. He had his grin on.

''I guess you'll have your own questions'' He said then. ''Here it's safe''

''Questions?'' I asked closing my hand into a fist. ''She tried to kill me! How the hell this happens in a place like this? And why aren't her psycho levels rising?''

''There's not a safe place in this world, not even this school, away from reality'' He said calmly. ''And her psycho levels are quite high''

''How do you know that?'' I asked him. He just smile. ''Did you…?''

But then the door opened and a student girl barged in. She had short dark hair and sharp eyes.

''Makishima, we are in trouble'' She said, and then I could see her silhouette starting to change. It transformed into a tall man with light brown hair and even sharper eyes.

''What's the matter?'' Makishima asked unaffected by the sudden transformation.

''They are here'' He replied.

''Oh'' Makishima mumbled amused.

''We must leave'' Hurried to say the other man, but with a calm façade.

''Leave? Where? What is going on?'' I interrupted them, starting to panick. What was going on?

''Her?'' Ask then the man.

''Yes, we are taking her with us'' Makishima smiled.

''What? No way! You are not taking me anywhere'' I said stepping back, in an attempt to leave.

''I'm sorry, but I can't allow to leave any evidence of my existence behind'' He said. ''This is also to protect you, this place won't be safe for anyone who met me, once the dogs get in here'' He said taking a step forward. ''Sorry, Shiori''

And before I could say anything or move an inch, everything turned black.

_Pitch black._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hahaha, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I initally wrote something different but after re-reading it, I decided to include Makishima's scene to make it more interesting and add more suspense and interaction with Shiori. So, I really Hope you liked it!**

**As always, feel free to share your opinions via PM or review, and I'll be really grateful and happy if you do so! ^^ I really appreciate the support guys, so thanks once more!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I finish the next chapter!**

**See you around!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! **

**This chapter came with delay compared to the others, I apologize! But I also want to announce that from now on the chapters will take some more time, since I started college again and I'm quite busy with my studies. I don't plan to drop the story, but I'll need a bit of patience from you, reader, for new updates.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the lovely reviews I received until now, they are pure joy, and the fact that you are liking the story makes me really happy and it also ecourages me to write further.**

**honami: Hello! Thanks for the review, I'm really happy you like the story so far, and will keep reading it! And yeah, you are complelty right about Makishima identity! It just... slipped out of my mind... complelty! But thanks for noticing, I'll may change that in the future! **

**Blue: Hii!I'm glad you liked the chapter! And of course I'm up to include my readers thoughts and questions in the story! Actually it helped me with my inspiration, so thanks again! And kind of sorry for making you impatient u.u' I hope the news don't bother you too much!**

**Sayatsukiyomi: Heey! I'm super happy you like the story and argument! I hope you keep reading more, and enjoy the future chapters as well! ^^**

**Well, Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_''Leave? Where? What is going on?'' I interrupted them, starting to panick. What was going on?_

_''Her?'' Ask then the man._

_''Yes, we are taking her with us'' Makishima smiled._

_''What? No way! You are not taking me anywhere'' I said stepping back, in an attempt to leave._

_''I'm sorry, but I can't allow to leave any evidence of my existence behind'' He said. ''This is also to protect you, this place won't be safe for anyone who met me, once the dogs get in here'' He said taking a step forward. ''Sorry, Shiori''_

_And before I could say anything or move an inch, everything turned black._

_Pitch black._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

_I didn't make the rules, I just decided to play along._

**Chapter 5**

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a near buzzing. With great effort I tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see but shadows. I closed them again and let out a deep breath. My head hurt for some reason and I didn't know why.

It was then when a memory shook me and I remembered what happened. Moments of last night came to my mind once again, and I also remembered the conversation that mysterious teacher had with that student, the one that suddenly transformed into an Asian man. My head hurt even more when I tried to remember further.

I brought my hand on my eyes and when I felt brave enough to face reality I opened them once again. I shivered when I didn't recognize the room I was in, which meant that I may have been abducted against my will.

I tried to sit down but I felt really dizzy and I forced myself to lay down as I breathed deeply. I gazed around trying to figure out where I was.

I was in an unfamiliar room, my head felt heavy and my body numb. I looked around. I was lying in a bed covered with a thin white blanket. Next to the bed there was a small nigh table. There was also a window from where it entered the sun light.

''Where…am I?'' I mumbled to myself. My throat was dry and it hurt when I spoke. I did have some theories of where could I be... but none of them comforting enough, so I pushed them out of my mind.

I got up from the bed and ran towards the window. I only saw sky; it was too high for me to see the whole view. I continued looking around trying to find a way out, but the windows couldn't be opened, and even if they could, jumping out of them was clearly not an option, unless I wanted to die.

Not giving up, I walked towards the closed door of the room. I shoot my eyes open, surprised, when I checked that it wasn't closed with a key. I pushed it slightly and it did open. I looked behind and walked out of the room without second thoughts.

I found myself in a long hallway with white walls; I kept walking as the corridor became wider, until it reached a big room with big windows. I ran towards those windows and stared at the view.

I placed my hand on the glass and looked at the tall and luxurious buildings surrounding the place. I was still in the city, but I was far away from Oso Academy.

''I see you have awaken'' Mumbled a familiar male voice from behind. I turned around to see that man with white hair and amber eyes. ''I'm sorry for all the trouble caused'' He said taking a step forward.

''You…'' I breathed out, confused. He smiled softly. ''W-what…? What happened?'' I asked suspicious. He stood where he was and put down the book he had in his hands. ''What is this place?''

''This is my place'' He said.

''Why would you take me here? What happened to the school'' I asked starting to feel anxious. ''Why did you run away?''

''There are certain people after me, and I had to cover my track'' He answered calmly, like he didn't think he was giving me any important information. ''I could not risk to stay''

''But you risked to take me'' I said, more like blaming him of my situation. ''Why?''

''It's not like I had an option... I couldn't risk letting them trace me, because of you.'' He said, but somehow his reasons seemed weak.

I stayed silent trying to figure out who was this man. Was I really in danger? Why did someone look for him?

Then it hit me.

''You… knew what Rikako was doing all along?!'' I felt rage starting to burn me inside. I closed my hand into a fist. He looked indiferent, and then I started walking to him ''Those girls! She killed them!'' I said stopping in front of him. He just kept that smile on. ''Are you heartless?!'' I asked, raising my fists in an attempt to hit him, but with a fast movement he caught me by my wrist, immobilizing me. He held me still, as he stared deep into my eyes.

''How could you allow this?'' I breathed out in a whisper.

He just smiled.

''The true nature of humans, is inside of us all, even the most pacific beings you may know'' He talked. ''I just gave her the means to release it''

''What kind of criminal are you?'' I asked him, unable to understand.

''You are naïve'' After saying that he let go of my hands.

I lowered them and took a step back. I felt all my strength disappear, all my will power and determination fade.

''Those girls were guilty of no sin'' I talked low. ''They were innocent, they didn't deserve that fate''

''And who does, then?'' He asked intrigued.

''No one does'' I answered raising my eyes from the floor.

''You really are naïve, Shiori'' He spoke with amusment in his voice ''The world is not as pure and simple, as you believe it is, sadly'' He continued talking. ''Not even you, in the bubble of Oso Academy freed yourself from the horrors of society. A society were being controlled is the best shot we have''

''Why did you save me, then? ''I said '' If you despise this world so much, why save me?''

He smiled, amused.

''I don't despise the world, Shiori. I despise the corruption of the system.'' ''And I saved you because I still have faith in humanity, and your life was not to be wasted''

''W-what do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''You don't deserve to die'' He replied, and I cursed myself when I got lost im his deep and persuasive eyes.

_''Yet''_

* * *

_Who does, then?_

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**Things may get more interesting and dangerous from now on! So, I hope you like it and enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always, I really appreciate your opinions and thoughts on the story, so please, feel free to share them via PM or review, you know I love them and the reviews make me happy ^^ (I guess feedback is loved by every writer, but oh well :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can, _Luckly_ it will be _sooner than later_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody! I'm sog lad to be back with this story, I finally finished all my exams and classes and I'm thrilled to wirte more!**

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews, I'm so happy hat this story gets constant feedback with each chapter, it really makes me happy and motivates me to keep writing.**

**honami: Hii! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like how I make them interact, to be honest sometimes is a bit of a puzzle, Makishima is a genious with words hahaha, and I'm totally in with the shishō ship! Lucily I'll be able to update faster, thanks again! (And your english is perfectly fine, so don't worry :)**

**Sayatsukiyomi: Hello! Thank youu! It's not always easy to write Makishima, but I'll do my best to keep it good! ^^ Thanks again!**

**Blue: Hi there! Thanks! My exams are finally over and went gret, I hope yours were good too! And thanks for worrying about the story, I'm happy there's people waiting for updates! From now on I hope I can update faster ^^**

**Guest: I'm happy you like the story! Here's a new update!**

**Devil'sBlade: Hello! Oh! I'm really happy to read commentaries like this, I'm glad I kept Makishima in his character! Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me :)**

**identityangel: Heeey! Thank you! I'm really excited that you like Shiori, and defenitly she'll need her brain and instincs if she's going to get involve with him! Now, I'll try to update more! **

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_''I don't despise the world, Shiori. I despise the corruption of the system.'' ''And I saved you because I still have faith in humanity, and your life was not to be wasted''_

_''W-what do you mean?'' I asked confused._

_''You don't deserve to die'' He replied, and I cursed myself when I got lost in his deep and persuasive eyes._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Shiori felt trapped. After the little conversation she had she decided to shelter in herself, as she sat on the furthest chair she found, away from him. She sat there and hugged her knees as she looked at him from afar. Occasionally she looked out the window.

That man was strange and she knew he was not to be trust, but for some reason she wanted to. When she realized such thoughts were on her mind she shook her head trying to get them away. She gazed at him again, observing him. He was sitting on a chair reading a book peacefully, in silence. His expression was calm and serene, but Shiori knew that it was just a façade, there was much more under that mask. She could feel it. There was nothing simple about him.

Then he turned his head in her direction, feeling observed, and found himself staring back at Shiori's eyes. She held that connection for a few seconds, but finally turned her look away. Makishima laughed softly.

''You are an interesting one'' He said to himself. Shiori was going to say something but bit her lip and stayed silent. She was really confused and didn't know what to do next. That man made his point clear, he wouldn't let her go. What would she do then? Stay here or what? It made no sense.

''I'm not going to hurt you, Shiori-chan'' Said suddenly Makishima, reading her mind. Shiori raised her head surprised and a little annoyed that she was so easy to read.

''Then let me go home'' She tried her luck.

''I can't do that'' He replied smiling. ''You know it'' He added. She just glared at him.

''I won't tell''

''And how do I know that?'' He asked smiling. ''Why should I trust you?''

_Why should **I** trust **you**?_

''Why could you possibly want from me?'' She muttered more to herself than to him. He smiled when he heard that.

''I didn't picture you to be like this, the first time I saw you'' He commented leaving the book aside. Shiori kept quiet, but the memory came to her mind. The first time they met was in that forbidden library, he was a teacher and she was a mere student. Nothing more, nothin less. How could she have known the real identity of that man?

''Then I guess we are even'' Shiori said.

His smile widen, as she felt a shiver ran through her body when their eyes met again. There was something animalistic in them, something that attracted but made her want to scream and ran away, a really magnetic gaze.

''You really are interesting''

''You keep saying that'' She pushed her luck a bit further saying that in a pretty defiant tone. His golden eyes shone amused. He let the book on the table, holding the page he was reading before being interrupted. Shiori kept looking around, and now focus on trying to learn the structure of that house, trying to figure out if there was any way out. A path she could use.

But something distracted her; she saw something white moving from the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and saw that Makishima had disappeared from his spot. Nervously she looked around trying to find him.

She then felt a presence behind her, and turned around so fast that lost her balance. She was going to fell to the ground, but she never touched it. She felt her head and back against a soft and warm chest. She opened her eyes and immediately pushed him away. She faced him, there he was. playing tricks on her once again.

Makishima was standing a few meters from her with that smile on his face, his face looked even more innocent under the sunlight. Nothing evil.

''Since you woke up you have been keeping the distance between us, something normal to do with the man you just discovered that could be a potential criminal'' He said, and took a step closer. She took a step backwards. ''And I wonder'' It was then when her back met the wall. ''Do I frighten you that much?''

He reached her, and came even closer. She opened her palms and felt the cold wall. She couldn't fight back or run, she tried that before and he was stronger and faster than her. That's why she just looked away and waited it to all go away. But then she felt a hand on her chin and her face being lifted softly.

''Or is it something else?'' He spoke with that Cheshire smile.

Something else…?

She was curious about him, but that was completely blocked by the hatred towards his actions. She gathered all the courage left in her.

''There's no way…there could be something else'' She said with determination and a harsh tone. ''But hatred towards what you do''

He suddenly dropped his smile but didn't let go of her. He kept staring into her eyes, trying to reach further, deeper.

As he had given up he let go of her and turned around, giving his back to her. She stayed on place, waiting for an answer, a reply or something… He just walked towards the white table and grabbed his book. He closed it and then walked away. He headed towards a door, and disappeared behind it, leaving Shiori alone, confused and with her heart beating faster in her chest.

She took a deep breath before recovering the composure and walking towards the chair she was sitting a while ago. She placed a hand on it as she gazed at the door from which he had disappeared.

_It didn't make sense at all_.

* * *

**So how was it? **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter!****

**In the next chapter, I'll probably focus on their relation and what feelings they have towards each other (Not love yet, sorry hahaha).**

**Please leave a review, It really helps me a lot, and knowing what you think about the story makes me happy and helps me improve! Feel free to share your opinion via review or PM!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! **

**I ****want to thank all the people who bother to leave a review, you are lovely personas,and make me want to write more and more. Those reviews are also encouraging and I appreciate you sharing your thought on the story, plot and what you would like to see in it. So, thanks again for being so supportive and constant!**

**I wanted to apologize too, for the delay, this chapter was supposed to be updated sooner, but at the half of it my imagination died... I'm also working so maybe the next one will be a little late too, but I'll work on it, and compensate you ^^**

**Honami: Hiii! Thanks for the review, it made me happy and its funny content made me smile! I totally understood the 'nailed it', and I kind of did, so thank youuu~ I also love the way you see Makishima and I'm really glad you like Shiori! Actually, it makes me very happy, and it realives me to know that you don't have a problem with waiting for the romance, since I would like to focus in their relation! (I tried to quote something too hahaha, hope it's a good start!). Please, keep reading and following the story! :)**

**sayatsukiyomi: Hello! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far and wait for the updates! I actually want to try to make the chapters longer, but sometimes they just seem perfect, and I don't know how to continue them u.u'. Still, thanks a lot and I hope you like this chapter too~**

**Blue:Hi there!Your review was really flattering! I'm happy you enjoyed the conversation and moment between them! And I hope your exam went well too! Please, read ahead, and enjoy! ^^**

**Mrmr mome:Here you have the next one,I hope it makes you want more of them! Thanks!**

**lailaygirl: Heey! I hope I don't let you down and you keep reading, and considering the story interesting! Thank you for the review! :D**

**LuzElvaParra17: Thaaanks! I'm happy to hear that, and as fast as I finished this chapter I updated it! Just for you, readers ;)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

''_There's no way…there could be something else'' She said with determination and a harsh tone. ''But hatred towards what you do''_

_He just walked towards the white table and grabbed his book. He closed It and then walked towards a door, and disappeared behind it, leaving Shiori alone_

_It didn't make sense at all._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Shiori kept staring at the door, she didn't move. What was she supposed to do? What did he want her to do?

Her brain told her she was in great danger, but for some reason her body felt calm and didn't respond to her nervous impulses. Finally she fell out of that trance and moved away from the place she had been standing while talking with him. She started walking away, around the place. If she couldn't escape, at least she could get to know her surroundings.

The flat was very neat and tidy; most of the walls and decoration had white and pale colors. She kept looking around; there were a lot of books. She read some titles and realized that most of them had been banned long ago by the Sybil system. Shiori had read some of them at the academy, and still didn't understand why the Sybil system wanted them to dissapear so badly.

She touched nothing and got out of the room, she walked down a long hallway until she reached another spacious-opened room. She wandered through it, but then something shiny caught her eye. On the shelve near the window, there was a shiny metallic blade. Was it Makishima's?

Shiori raised her hand and placed it on top of the blade. She looked around and when she saw nobody she took it and lowered her hand again. She was not sure of what was she doing or if she would be able to use the blade if she needed to. But she felt the need of take it with her, it made her feel safer and kind of protected. Then she started undoing her path, walking towards the big room where she saw Makishima by the first time. As she expected it was empty and there was no trace of him, but that door was still open. With trembling steps she headed there. She went into another spacious room and silently proceeded to go into the next one, it was then when she saw a silhouette between the enclosed door. It was Makishima, there was no doubt about it. He was in what seemed like the kitchen. Luckily he wasn't facing her, or looking towards her direction, he was actually giving her his back.

Shori stayed motionless there, watching him as she tighten the grip around the blade even more. She needed to do that, and now it was her chance. She knew that if she failed to escape now, the next time would be much more difficult. Makishima seemed like the kind of person you couldn't fool twice… maybe not even once…

She felt her palms sweat slightly and her heart beat rise. Shiori opened the door without making a noise and started walking towards him being unnoticed. She tried to hold her breath and took another steep but then he turned around, unexpectly. Immediately Shori brought the hand which she was holding the blade behind her back.

Makishima smiled at him, as if he was expecting her.

''I wasn't expecting you here, Shiori'' He smiled ''Are you hungry?'' He asked casually. ''Would you like some tea, perhaps?'' He asked as he offered her a cup. She looked at the cup and refused the idea to drink anything she had prepared.

''I was just looking around'' Shiori said calmly. ''I'm not really hungry'' She answered him.

He smiled at her and put the cup down.

''It's not poisoned if that's what bothers you'' He said with a smart glare.

''I never said I thought it was'' Shiori measured her words. She walked around the kitchen under his glare.

''You didn't need to say it'' He replied knowingly. ''Now tell me, Shiori, what are you up to?'' He asked directly, stabbing her with his sharp and intense eyes. She raised her gaze to meet his and felt her heart beat harder against her chest, but kept and steady look, as she looked back at him.

''What do you mean?'' She asked faking confusion. Behind her back she held the blade tighter.

''I'm talking about what you have behind your back'' He said calmly with his smile. A part of her wasn't surprise when he wasable to see so clearly through her.

Shiori fought back the instincts to jump at him, because she knew that he would put her down easily. She stayed motionless looking at him, dropping her façade. He smiled pleased as she revealed the hand that she had been hiding. She dropped her arm to her side still holding the blade.

''Put that on the marble'' He commanded softly. Shiori sighed resigned but obeyed. She dropped the blade on top on the marble of the kitchen. He walked slowly towards her, until he stopped in front of Shiori. She held his glare. She had the hand on top of the blade, and didn't move it. He put his won hand on top of hers. She felt his warm and electrifying touch. He had a special presence, it made her feel dishoriented and made her even doubt herself. he hated that.

''May I?'' He asked softly. She bite the inside of her cheek but slowly removed her hand. Then, he took the blade and held it between his fingers. ''Where you really going to use that?'' He asked with a masked expression.

''Yes'' She said, but her voice cracked, revealing her true intentions. He smiled further and raised the blade to her neck. She didn't move, but flinched exactly. He kept the blade there, touching her skin and observing her reaction, to finally drop it again.

''Normative minds tend to be naïve'' He said then and put the blade away, slowly.

Shiori allowed herself to breathe again.

''I enjoy your presence here, Shiori, but you should know that If you continue being that naive you'll get eaten alive." He said with a serious expression.

''Is that threat?'' She asked daring. He shook his head, and step closer. He was too close for her liking.

''No'' He replied. ''You wouldn't be eaten by my, but by this world, by those who sweared to protect you, all of us''

Shiori didn't know what to say, she tried to find lies behind his words, but she found nothing but pure true and genuine honesty. She felt horrified, when the picture of the actual world he was describing could be hers too, the one she used to cling so desperately.

''That… doesn't make sense'' She voiced the sentence that had been stuck inside her mind during all this time.

''It actually does'' He said. ''Man serves the interests of no creature except himself'' He quoted. Shiori raised her head.

''And you want to accomplish a better world by destroying this one?'' She asked rasing her voice. Once again she was facing him, questioning him and his way of thinking.

''I never meant to break it'' He answered to her surprise.

''Then, what are you trying to do?''

''Save it'' He said almost without moving his lips. The words echoed in her mind. ''I said it before, Shiori, I don't plan on setting the city on fire, that wouldn't do any good, and after the big fire, they would just built another city'' He explained his line of reasoning. ''I want to take down the entire system''

''The entire Sybil system?'' Shiori repeated as something broke inside her.

_Glass shattered._

* * *

**So, how was it? i hope you enjoyed, and notice that Makishima quoted something! hahaha, as some of you requested, it's a little quote, but I plan on including more, I think it's very interesting and important for his characterization. Also, w****ritting about Makishima and Shiori relation right now is complex, because she doesn't trust him, and sees as some kind of stranger with insane insights, but it is progessing, he is starting to reach her. I wanted to focus in these topics during this chapter! Romance will come too, I promise :D**

**Please leave a review, It really helps me a lot, and knowing what you think about the story makes me happy and helps me improve! Feel free to share your opinion via review or PM!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**After a long wait, I finally got the inspiration to write and upload a new chapter. I want to apologize for the delay. I was very busy and the lack of imagination didn't help either. But here it is!**

**I appreciate your reviews and the support, and again thank you so much to those who take their time to read, review and point the typos and mistakes they found. You deserve nothing but love and sweets! ^^**

**I don't want to bore you, so this time I'll give a quick thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Blue, Honami, Mariichyuu, Lady Ravanna, Summer Florence, Honeydewmelon56, Janalee, Guest1995, TishaLiz, Shadowlover1222 and KisaragiMaru. **

**Thank you people! Your words helped me continue writing and always bring a smile to my face! Think that without you, there wouldn't be a story for me to write. So, again, thanks for the support and sticking with me.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_''Then, what are you trying to do?''_

_''I want to take down the entire system''_

_''The entire Sybil system?'' Shiori repeated as something broke inside her._

_Glass shattered._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

''That's madness! It's impossible'' She sputtered. ''This would mean complete chaos''

''Would it?''

''Yeah, most people are too attached to this world and the way it works, if the Sybil system and control that is exerted over people disappears, it would cause a general state of panic and this would lead to fear and chaos''

''Most people? Not you?'' he observed and commented. She felt silent and bit her lip.

''What?''

''You said most people feel attached to the system. Are implying you are not?'' He asked.

''I…'' She tried to justify herself and fix what she had said, but she didn't find the words. She was surprised to discover that she didn't want to rectify what she had just said. He smiled knowingly.

''I wasn't wrong about you'' he murmured. She raised her eyes to find his, but said nothing. ''We have been restricted all our lives, by these castle walls. Aren't you curious about what's behind them?'' He asked. She still didn't answer. He walked slowly towards her, trying not to alarm her and stopped a few steps away from her. ''I know you are'' He read her like a book.

''Even if I did agree with you, I'd never approve your means, what you do… what you did back there in Oso Academy…'' She bit her lip. ''You are no different from the system you want to take down.''

''Oh, but I am different, and so are you'' He smiled pleased. ''Do you really think I would have taken you with me if I didn't see something in you?''

That took her by surprise. What was he implying?

''I am not going to deny the ethical consequences of my acts. But I really would appreciate if you reconsidered my offer''

''And what is that? What exactly are you offering me? A part from a bunch of metaphors about life that may not take us anywhere'' She asked feeling conflicted. That man was an expert at convincing people. She was sure that she wasn't the first pawn he tried to convince to follow him. He smirked and took another step.

''If one's different, one's bound to be lonely'' He murmured ''I can save you from that. When we first met, I could see the loneliness that you felt, how different you were, how trapped you felt inside that building you called your home. All these years in Oso Academy, feeling like you didn't really fit in. You are not a sheep. ''He made a pause to appreciate her expression, before opening his mouth again ''In the school, everyone thought the rules and restrictions were justified and that they guaranteed the safety of the students. But you just didn't understand why all that was necessary, why the Sibyl sistem was so afraid of books like 1984...''

''That doesn't mean I would help you destruct the system''

''No. But it certanly would be enough for them to want to take you down. The system doesn't exactly welcome diversity''

''Kill or be killed?'' She questioned. He nodded. ''Do you really think I am that weak? That I would sell myself just because I am afraid of loneliness or the system?''

''Of course not, you are better than that. You are better than them all, aren't you?'' he took another step, smirking, testing how far he could go, how much more he could say. Shiori tried to walk away but she found herself against the wall. She felt trapped, just like he had planned. He sowed the seed of doubt in her mind, and now he had her wrapped in his web. ''Do you know what they do to those who think differently from them?''

She didn't know.

''They are erased'' He muttered. He saw the doubt in her eyes. ''You still don't believe me?'' He asked.

She parted her lips to speak but she didn't find her own voice.

_How could I_? She wanted to say.

''I know you are not stupid, and I really don't wanot to hurt you'' He said as he raised his blade to her neck. She stiffened but remained silent. ''Do you despise me?''

_I do…_ She wanted to scream. But now… she wasn't so sure… and she hated herself for it. He had kidnapped her, and encouraged the killings in her Academy. He was a murderer, a monster. Then why did she felt drawn to him? Why was she even considering his words?

The cold blade touched the skin of her neck.

''If you want to kill me, do it already'' she whispered. She wanted to sound convincing and confident, but her voice cracked and her lip quivered. She didn't want to die.

''You don't mean that'' He muttered softly as he pressed the blade against her skin, just enough to drawn a trail of blood. She closed her eyes. He smiled and brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. She shivered under his touch. She felt as if her will was starting to crumble. What did she want? She did no longer know.

Then, as suddenly as she felt the touch, it disappeared. The blade and hand were no longer on her skin. She dared to open her eyes slowly and looked at him.

''I think, that's enough for today'' he said leaving the blade on the marble. ''You look tired, you may return to your room, for now''

He walked her to the room where she had waken up and made her go inside. She didn't fight, she didn't complain.

''I need to be somewhere else, right now, but I'll return soon to keep you company, Shiori''

He closed the door softly and Shiori listened his steps go away, until she did not longer hear them. It was then when she crumbled. Her façade broke and tears started to go down her cheeks. She let go a desperate whimper and started crying loudly. She had been holding inside of her all this time, but she could no longer hide it. She didn't want to show him weakness, but now that she was alone she let herself go. Shiori covered her mouth and felt breathless. She cried and cried.

Not because she had been kidnapped, not because she was afraid to die, but because she realized how lonely she was, how different she was. She feared becoming something she no longer reconized. She feared not knowing what she wanted, and above all... she feared he was right.

* * *

**So, how was it? ****That's all I have for now. Shiori is starting to question the system and her own attitude towards it. She is starting to think by herself, something dangerous. Makishima is starting to work his magic *****-* We'll see where this leads to...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! More will be coming (I hope that soon). ****As always, please, review and let me know if you liked it and what did you think of it! You know I appreciate your opinion, so feel free to message me or just leave a review. Feedback is important :)**

**See you around~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

**Here I come with a new chapter and I'm pleased to announce that this one is pretty long. I hope it makes up for the long wait of the previous chapters. Anyway, thanks a lot for the lovely feedback! I want to thank all of you people: YOU are the reason why I write and your kind words make me want to write more and more and improve my writting, so thanks again to trigger that part of me.**

**CharitinaX: Hello! I'm so happy to hear that, though you make me feel a tad guilty, hahaha xD Anyway, I'm sure your finals will go smoothly! Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy this longer chapter too! :D**

**WritersUnite717: Hi there! I totally understand what you say, antagonists tend to be complete bastards, but most of them are sexy bastards so...~Can't resist them! And I'm very please to know that my story intrigued you that much! Please keep reading :)**

**Guest1995: Hi! Thanks for the review! Hopefully now that I'm on holidays I'll be able to post more frequently. I'll work on longer chapters too! ^^**

**fianna2452: Ciao! Awww thank you! It makes me so happy to know that people like how I portrait Makishima, since he is a difficult character to write and sometimes it's hard to predict how he would behave, but what makes me even happier is to know that you like Shiori (OC's are not always liked). And don't worry I don't plan on dropping this story! New chapter are coming soon~**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Shiori covered her mouth and felt breathless. She cried, and cried._

_Not because she had been kidnapped, not because she was afraid to die, but because she realized how lonely she was, how different she was. She feared not knowing what she wanted, and above all… she feared he was right._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

She looked out the window. She tried to calm herself. Try to steady her breathing. She had to be smart about it; she couldn't let him get in her mind. She needed to remain calm, otherwise her hue would get clouded. If she continued stressing herself, her psycho-pass levels would raise. She couldn't allow that. So she took a deep breath and she started to think. There was no point in trying to escape or use force against his captor. There was no way he would let his guard down and no way for her to escape. He could read her like an open book. He knew exactly what was going on her mind. If she ever acted suspiciously he would kill her. She had no doubts about it. She needed to act carefully, she needed to outsmart him. She could not carry on being a naïve silly girl. She needed him to trust her. But how? What could she do to gain his trust? To make him believe?

Her head started to hurt and she decided to close her eyes for a bit as she massaged her forehead. She wiped the sweat from above her upper lip. She was starting to feel tired but she wouldn't let her determination flatter. She would survive.

She opened her eyes and walked away from the window. There was nothing for her to do inside the tiny room. Aimlessly she walked towards the door and placed her hand on the knock. To her surprise the door opened. He must have opened it when she was sleeping, then that might mean he was at home. She walked out of the room and walked down the hallway, gazing out the window. Nothing seemed to have changed, life continued outside, even when she was no longer part of it. She got to a spacious room, the same she first had seen him. She looked around, unable to spot him. The room felt empty, cold even. She stopped by the window and tried to picture him in it. He would be sitting on a chair with a book between his hands, or near the window gazing outside with a knowingly smile. The image of that smirk on his lips made her sick.

She continued to walk around the flat, eyeing everything carefully, looking for anything that would give her any clue of what did he expected of her, what he was really like. But everything felt so surreal. There was nothing personal, nothing that felt like it truly belonged to him. She walked towards the kitchen, and out of curiosity she opened the drawers just to discover that all the knives and sharp objects were gone. She closed them again letting escape a soft sigh between her parted lips. Of course he would do that. Shiori just carried on. The long hallway ahead brought her to the beginning of the stairs. She went upstairs. When she got to the second floor the dim light welcomed her. The white hallway was bathed with the warm sun light that entered the big windows. There were several rooms there, many of them locked, but then she stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor. This one had a different vibe. She assumed it would be locked but still tried to open it, and to her surprise, it did.

The room revealed was big. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Shiori observed the room and established that it was Makishima's office, sort of. There was a large desk with some papers on it and a great shelf full of books. Shiori felt tempted to read the papers on the desk and cheek its drawers, but her inner school girl walked her to the shelves and she touched ever so lightly the back on the books, reading absently the tittles. She didn't seemed surprised to discover that most of those books had been banned by Sybil. She took one of the books from the shelf and opened it. She liked everything about them: the smell of ink and the paper pages. She felt nostalgic and for a second she forgot where she was, what was her objective, and the person these books belonged to. It didn't matter. She caressed with her fingertips the pages. Why were those words condemned? What was so wrong and dangerous about these books that they were to be erased, forgotten? She felt a pang of resentment towards the system that allowed that, the people who commanded it.

She let the air she had been unconsciously holding in her lungs out and returned the book to the shelf. She wasn't acting rationally; she didn't have time to read. So she returned the book to the shelf and walked towards the door. Before leaving the room she turned around and looked at it. It didn't help her try to understand the man she was living with, but somehow she felt closer to him. The stupid thought made her cringed. The room, the books… they transmitted warmth, intelligence, wisdom… none of those adjectives matched Makishima, the cold, cruel and manipulative monster that had kidnapped her. She would not be fooled.

She exited the room and returned downstairs. After searching the house she felt restless. She had been hoping to stop seeing his face in her dreams, and then when she finally decided to face him she couldn't find him. She was alone in that maze that had no exits. She felt trapped and an overwhelming sensation invaded her. She felt caged, her chest felt tight, she couldn't breathe. She felt incredibly tired, the determination from the morning started to fade away, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

''It's not fair'' she muttered as she clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. She raised her fist and hit the wall. ''Damn it''

She eventually lowered her hand, letting it fall to her side. Her knuckles bruised and bloody. The wall too.

She sat on a chair and waited. She rested her hands on the table and looked at her bruised hand. She felt dizzy. There was a knot in her stomach, she felt sick again. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes, fading away. In her dream she kept staring at her hands and for a second she imagined herself hurting him: closing her hands around his neck. He was smiling, no, not smiling, smirking. Smirking and looking at her with that look, a look of satisfaction that said: I told you so. It was then, when she realized what she was doing, that she woke up. Her head was hazy and her breathing fastening. She felt horrified at the mere thought that she was enjoying herself in the dream.

''Did you sleep well?'' A sudden voice surprised her. She jumped in her seat and turned to the voice and saw him. Makishima was sitting on a sofa, with a book between his hands. He wasn't looking at her. She parted her lips and nothing but a quiet cry came out. He closed the book and raised his eyes to meet hers. ''I didn't want to disturb you so I let you sleep'' He said. She looked away nodding slightly. She knew he was observing her, she could feel it, his ghostly touch hovering over her. ''You look distressed'' He pointed out, and she raised her head making eye contact with him again.

''It's nothing'' She said, her voice sounding raspy. ''I just had a bad dream''

He smiled.

''Well, now it's over''

_Not really._ She wanted to say, but instead she nodded again, biting her lip.

''Where were you?'' She gathered the courage to ask. He smiled again, feeling pleased with her curiosity.

''Did you look for me?'' He asked. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

''You weren't here'' She replied, not wanting to admit she purposely wanted to find him.

''And tell me, did you walk into my study?'' He asked then. Shiori stopped breathing, her blood ran cold. She did. Now he wasn't looking at her, should she lie?

''I did'' She mumbled softly. He didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge he had heard her. She bit her lip. Now that she was watching her words, trying to please him, trying to make him trust her, she felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever. But then again, there was no point in lying; he probably already knew what she'd been up to.

''Did you go through my files?'' He asked. Shiori felt relieved she didn't and sighed.

''No''

''Good'' He replied looking at her, this time he wasn't smiling. She felt her body tense once again. ''Well, since you have been honest with me, I guess I should return the favor'' he spoke, getting up from the sofa. He walked towards her and she eyed him cautiously. ''I went to visit an old… _friend_'' He said, struggling to find the right word to qualify the person he'd seen. She could see he wasn't really a friend, more like a chess piece, a pawn. She remained silent, hoping he would continue. ''He had some interesting information to share with me, it might interest you too'' He smiled softly. ''You might remember a girl attending Oso Academy named Reira''

Shiori's eyes opened completely. She fought the urge to get up and throw herself at him.

''She is my friend'' She said, sounding more aggressive than she intended to. ''Is she okay?''

He nodded.

''You don't need to worry, nothing bad happened to her. Rikako hadn't done anything to her. Actually she had been taken down''

At that piece of information she got up. _By who? What happened? _But she didn't ask that. She realized she didn't care all that much anymore.

''What does this have to do with Reira? Is she okay?'' Shiori repeated.

''We are quite impatient, aren't we?'' He asked, and just now Shiori realized how close he was. ''It turns out, she has been helping out the inspectors conducting the investigation about the murderers at Oso Academy, she has been… cooperative and very useful to them''

''She got involved with the police?'' Shiori asked surprised. She had a bad feeling about this.

''More like joined the force''

''Why would she…?'' But then it hit her. Reira wanted to find her, and to accomplish that she was putting herself in danger. She didn't know what she was getting involved into. She didn't know Makishima. She didn't know what he was capable of. She hadn't seen Rikako's victims with her own eyes.

Makishima could read the panic in Shiori's eyes. He watched her, watched her swallow her fears and feelings and regaining her composure.

''Is she in danger?'' She finally asked.

''Not right now'' He replied calmly. ''She isn't a thread'' He added, implying that if Reira ever became a threat he would dispose of her. Shiori bit her lip again.

''She won't stop'' She mumbled to herself. ''She won't until she finds me''

''Unless there's nothing to find'' He said then. Shiori looked at him.

''What are you saying?'' She asked. She felt scared and tried to get up from the chair but he grabbed her wrist and held her there.

''If you were no longer a missing person but a…''

''Corpse'' she finished the sentence and it hit her. With all her strength she freed herself from his grip and got up. ''Are you actually suggesting I fake my own death? That I condemn myself to never be found, to stay here making everyone I love belive I'm dead?'' She was yelling, she was furious.

''Do you really think they will find you, anyway?'' He asked then. There was neither malice nor teasing in his voice. He was just stating a fact. They would never find her; that was the whole point of the kidnapping. She couldn't be found, she was a clue towards Makishima. She knew too much. The only way they would find her, if they ever did, it would be in a box. Shiori shivered at the thought.

She considered it. It didn't matter what she did, she was already dead. And for the first time, she realized that even if she did come back, the Sybil system wouldn't let her wander the streets after being confined with him. She realized that what she called life back then, wasn't really life. Her head was spinning around, her thoughts were merging with each other, and she no longer knew what was real. She didn't know where her own beliefs began and where Makishima's did. Everything was together in her head.

''What would I need to do?'' She finally asked in a mere murmur, but it was enough for him to hear. Shiori couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

''I would need your DNA'' He said. ''A large amount of blood and maybe hair''

''Take it'' She said feeling defeated, tired. ''Take all you need''

And he did. He got his blade from his pocket and walked behind her. He was close. She could smell his scent. Makishima grabbed her hair gently but then got a hold of it bringing her head backwards. He cut her long hair to shoulders length and let it fell to the ground. Shiori said nothing, she didn't move, but felt her shoulder shake. She was trembling like a leaf. She heard his steps walk away and soon enough he returned with some kind of tubes and medical equipment. He walked her to the sofa and made her sit.

''Get comfortable'' He said and took her hand. She felt her skin burn against his, and felt deeply ashamed of herself and her reaction. Makishima inserted the injection on her arm, penetrating into her pale skin, and started draining her blood that started filling the tubes. Shiori felt the pain on her arm and how her energy left from her body slowly. ''This will take a while'' He muttered. ''And you will feel dizzy, so try not to move''

She nodded and closed her eyes. She thought he must be enjoying himself, watching her kneel, behaving like he would expect her to.

''That's a good girl'' She could hear him whisper.

* * *

Shiori felt awful. She tried to convince herself over and over that she did it in benefit of Reira. She was doing the right thing, giving her loved ones a closure. She was driving Reira away from the danger. If she thought she was dead… she would stop looking. She would give up. She would be safe. Her blood was still being drained from her body and she felt light headed, but that didn't stop Shiori to bit her lip, again, harder this time, until it bled. She forgot about her surroundings completely, but she came back to reality when she felt a cold hand caress her neck. She flinched but didn't pull away. It was _him_. Makishima touched her skin and with his fingertips caressed her now short hair.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked. Shiori enclosed her eyes, feeling her energy being drained from her.

''Good'' She lied.

She felt a lot of things, - guilt, sorrow, pain, loneliness, shame- but good was not one of them. She was about to fake her own death, to be erased from the earth. She probably would hurt her parents; she would hurt Reira, smashing the little hope she might have had.

She felt his hands go down her neck to her shoulders; they continued to travel her skin, her arms to her hands. And then they stopped. She felt Makishima sit next to her and grab her hand. He touched her bruised knuckled and she flinched.

''You hurt yourself'' He said. It wasn't a question.

Shiori didn't answer. She looked away. It didn't matter what he said to her, she hated him, despised him, she loathed him. She couldn't stand his hand on her hand. A pat of her wanted to push him away and not feel his touch, but the other part craved it.

_What is happening to me?_

It was the last thought that crossed her mind, before she blacked out.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay turned up for more! Thanks for reading this far! If you liked it, please leave a review, it makes me incredibly happy to know what you guys think of the story and where it's heading!It helps me out a lot, reviews are always appreciate it and it really is a motivator to write. So, feel free to share your thoughts via review or PM. **

**I'll try to update soon the next chapter.**

**See you around~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! I'm here again, posting a new chapter!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are always welcome and they make me very happy and pleased with my efforts!**

**Warning! This chapter contains adult content. I don't think it's thaaaat explicit, but you have been warned!**

**Melissa Fairy: Hello! Thanks for the review, I'm so happy to know that the characters are loyal to their personalities! Please keep reading~**

**Guest1995: Hey there! I didn't give much thought to the ending just yet, but it would be interesting to consider the scenarios you mentioned! And thanks for the review, it was very sweet and encouraging! :)**

* * *

**Inferno:**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_Images. They were passing behind her closed eyes very fast; she couldn't make sense of them. But then, she saw it: a memory. She could see a little girl on the streets and a young woman next to her who pulled her hand, making her walk forward. The little girl had brown hair and big blue eyes. She was saying something but the woman –her mother- wouldn't listen. Suddenly she turned to her and she slapped her face. The girl let out a quiet whimper and brought a hand to her cheek._

''_Don't you ever say that again'' Said her mother angrily. The little girl bit her lip and lowered her gaze. ''Do you hear me, Shiori? What you just said is a blasphemy, it's against everything we believe, everything Sybil believes, and it's wrong'' _

_Shiori nodded and then the mother turned away from her._

''_What is wrong with you?'' She asked to the little girl who was holding back tears. Then the figure of the mother started walking away, ignoring the cries and pleadings of the little girl. _

Indeed... what is wrong with me?

That memory started to fade away as consciousness washed over Shiori. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry. She realized she was laying on the sofa and a blanket was covering her body. She felt tired and weak, but tried to get up anyway, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw his face.

''You should lay down, your body is still weak'' He said calmly, his voice felt distant. Shiori obeyed but only because she was too weak to protest.

''How long… have I been out?'' She finally asked, feeling his throat dry.

''About three hours'' He replied. Now, feeling a little bit better she sat on the sofa with her back against it and her eyes enclosed. She could feel a slight pain in her arm and looked down to see a small bandage around her it.

''Is it done?'' She asked then, biting her lip gently. But it was enough to reopen the little wound and taste again the metallic liquid in her tongue.

''From the samples I took we synthesize your skin and it was sent to the headquarters of the police'' He explained calmly, without any concrete emotion on his face. She felt tempted to bit her lip again but then Makishima placed his hand on her chin and brought his fingers to her mouth, between her lips. He rubbed the blood from them and stood there, looking into her eyes. ''You do that a lot'' He state and Shiori tried to advert his eyes but he wouldn't let her. ''When you get nervous, when you think deeply'' He continued talking, still no emotion in his voice.

For no reason, she felt guilty and ashamed, as if he had pointed out a shameful fact about her.

''You have this habit of hurting yourself'' He said then. ''Is it pleasant?'' He rubbed her lips gently and she parted them trying to speak.

''I…''

He placed his leg on the sofa, his knee between her legs, invading her personal space. She tried to move away, but she was trapped. Makishima could hear her breathing increasing as she blushed.

''The opposite of boredom is not pleasure... but excitement. People will seek out any kind of excitement, even pain.'' He continued. ''Do you think you need to be punished?'' He asked softly looking into her eyes as her heart raced. ''For being who you really are?''

She said nothing but felt her tears build up on the corners of her eyes. She shook her head. She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

''There's nothing wrong with you'' He said then. She felt tempted to bit his fingers off.

''You don't know that'' She said in a whisper. He was wining this battle, he was saying exactly was she had been hoping to hear all her entire life. And she knew it; she knew he was probably just toying her, playing with her emotions, trying to find out how far he could push her before she broke. But then again, would it be so bad to let herself enjoy this little moment, when she no longer felt like a freak?

''A beautiful flower too will eventually wither and fall. That's the fate of all living beings.'' He muttered. At that she wanted to laugh. Should she be flattered? Or afraid of such undeniable fate?

He parted her lips and rested his arm next to her head. He was awfully close and she felt it again, the need to surrender and let him devour her. Completely. She found herself unable to breathe. _No… I can't. If I do that now, all of it would have been for nothing. _

Her hands were trembling when she raised them and grabbed Makishima's hand. He looked surprised and then amused.

''It's still not enough'' She mumbled. ''I know I'm flawed, that I might not exactly fit in this system, but your reasons are still not enough to make me throw everything away. I just can't'' She wasn't so sure of her words, but she said them anyway, hoping he wouldn't see through them. Makishima pulled away a little and brought her hand to her hair. He enjoyed the feeling of her now short hair between his fingers.

''I don't intend to make you give up on your past life or your beliefs'' He said ''What I wanted is for you to see the world for what really is'' His fingers were cold, but they felt hot against her skin. This simple touch felt much very intimate. ''I wanted to give you free will to think and act according to your own beliefs''

Shiori didn't expect that. She expected a smuggling smirk and a book quote. That honesty hit her hard. And then just like that he pulled away from her and started walking. She was left once again alone on her own mind, feeling conflicted. She thought she had cornered him, she thought she knew what she wanted, what her beliefs were. And then he broke through all that with his white and undeniable truth. It was all a game to him.

That's when she decided she needed a cold shower.

The cold water hit her skin and she shivered putting her arms around her body. The voice of Makishima echoed in her head.

''_Do you think you need to be punished?''_

Maybe she did, she wasn't sure.

She closed her eyes and let the water fall on her. That way it would wash away Makishima's touch. Shiori no longer knew if she hated him, at least not as much as she did before. His objectives were not bad, he wanted a better place where everyone felt at ease, where nobody would be excluded. That was noble. But the way he wanted to achieve it… She shivered again and turned the water hot. No matter what he intended to do, he was wrong. There was no way to justify his actions.

Images of the girls from Oso Academy crossed her mind and she clenched her fists. _That _wasn't fair. They didn't die to achieve a better world; they died to satisfy the sick fantasies of Rikako. And Makishima allowed it. He couldn't be forgiven. She wouldn't turn a blind eye to it. Not anymore. That's what she promised herself when she exited the shower and wrapped a clean towel around her body.

She walked into her room and opened the small drawer of the wardrobe. There, she found some clothes, they were plan and simple. She took a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They fit fine.

She sat on her bed and tried to decide what her next move would be. She didn't have much choice, of course.

Would the world be a better place if Makishima was dead? She didn't think so. Then she thought about Reira. Did she receive the box already? How did she feel?

Shiori felt awful and felt the need to bit her lip, but stopped.

''_You have this habit of hurting yourself'' ''Is it pleasant?''_ His voice was on her mind. That's why she couldn't do it. She didn't want him to be right.

* * *

Shiori didn't remember the last time she ate and she was starving. She exited her room and ventured further into the house. She was grateful not to find Makishima there. She walked into the kitchen and was heading to the fridge but then she saw a bottle of wine in the counter. She looked at it. She had never tried it but it was known that alcohol was harmful for the psycho-pass and not advisable. But she also knew that this kind of beverages helped people forget, they put their minds at ease. She grabbed the bottle and took it with her. Before she knew it she was sitting on the sofa with the bottle opened and a glass on her hand. She brought it to her lips and drank. It burned on her throat; she didn't like the taste.

''This is stupid'' She muttered. But she kept drinking. The warmth soon started running down her body. She felt lighter and for the first time in forever she felt like laughing. The bottle was left to her feet forgotten as she brought her head backwards and smiled. She didn't hear the door open nor the steps walking towards her, it wasn't until he talked that she felt his presence.

''Shiori'' He called her. She turned her head. ''What are you doing?'' He asked. There was a certain warning in his voice, danger. But she was too intoxicated to repair in that. ''Have you been drinking?'' He asked the obvious at the lack of response from Shiori, who seemed to be ignoring him.

''A bit'' She finally confessed. He sighed and came closer to her. He tried to get a hold of her to bring her to her room, but she pulled away. ''Don't touch me'' She spitted. Suddenly she felt very angry, all the insecurities and fears had been swallowed by the alcohol and that sense of courage she thought she had.

''You shouldn't have drunk. You should go to bed.'' He continued saying.

''Now you give me orders?'' She asked feeling her blood boiling. ''Don't you have enough caging me here and playing with my mind? What the hell do you want from me?!''

''Shiori'' He warned her. She didn't care, though. She was furious. Who did he think he was? She wasn't thinking straight.

''No'' She said and stormed towards him with her fists raised. ''I despise you.'' She tried to hit him but he grabbed her by her wrists. He tightened his grip but she didn't stop, she didn't feel the pain. ''You ruined my life! Since the moment you talked to me in the library, even when you saved me from Rikako. I should have died! It would have been better!'' She was crying now, yelling, desperately trying to hit him. ''I've never hated someone as much as you, you are a monster, you…'' It was then when he let go of her wrists to pin her to the wall roughly and before she could say anything his lips crashed against hers. Her back hit the wall and she let out a whimper, he took that opportunity to enter his tongue inside her mouth. And then she bit him. Hard. He pulled away, but didn't let go of her, he kept his face close to hers and looked into her eyes, breathing rapidly as his blood sprouted from his lip. And then, to his surprise, she was the one who closed their distance crashing her lips against his once more. She brought her hands to his neck as he continued kissing her lips. Everything was so new to her; the sensation was overwhelming, her whole body was on fire.

His hands found her hair and he pulled it from behind bringing her head backwards and exposing her neck. He began to kiss the skin exposed as she tried to fight the moans that were escaping her mouth. He bit her neck, leaving marks. She whimpered and moaned. Makishima closed one hand around her hip and with the other brought her hand above her head, holding her still as he continued kissing her.

They walked clumsily, bumping into the different furniture as they got to what turned out to be Makishima's room. Her hands pressed against his firm chest, trying to support herself as his mouth descended her neck and founded her cleavage. Her shirt was ripped open by his blade, which was dangerously close to her skin. He pressed it against her pale skin drawing a trail of blood and then licked it. Then he pushed her and she felt to the bed. Her chest rising quickly as she looked at him remove his shirt. The next second he was on top of her kissing her mouth again.

''Wait... I...'' She tried to say, but her voice died, getting mixed with a moan.

''Let it go'' He whispered in her ear. His husky voice made her shiver as she got a hold of Makishima's arm, pressing her nails into his flesh, drawing blood. He bit her earlobe. His hands travelled her body, he squeezed her breasts and with experience he removed her bra. She unconsciously brought her hands to her chest to cover it, but he was fast to grab them both and pin them above her head, holding them still with one hand. He buried his face on her chest and continued kissing, biting roughly.

''Makishima'' She whispered, looking away with a blush on her face. He ignored her and lowered his hand to her pants. She shivered. He slide them down and removed them tossing them away. He caressed her tight. Her breath itched.

''Shiori'' He called her then. She didn't turn, she was biting her lip again. ''Look at me'' He said. She still didn't obey, and he decided to catch her attention, so without warning he pushed himself inside of her. She let go a desperate yelp. Her cry got stuck in her throat. The pain was unbearable. She felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes so she kept them closed as she got a hold of the sheets underneath her. Then he started to thrust himself inside of her. She brought her hands to his back and scratched him. He let out a deep growl and speeded up, looking at her face, enjoying her confused and torn expression. He looked hungrily at her body underneath him, he wanted to see more of her. Makishima brought his face closer to hers, resting his forearms to the bed, next to her head.

''Show me more of you'' He whispered, followed by a deep moan that made Shiori shiver and bite down on his shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't until he finished that he realized a trail of blood on her inner tight. He looked at her form, lying on the bed with her eyes enclosed, blinded by the pain and the pleasure. He stared at her body and a wave of desire rushed over him, but he stayed calm, motionless next to her. He gazed at her face. She didn't say anything, she just suffered in silence. He didn't know, if he had known maybe he wouldn't have been so rough. He caressed her skin with his fingertips -_pale, soft, bruised and marked_\- until it reached her neck. Then he bended towards her and whispered something in her ear, but by then her consciousness was very far from there. Makishima brought her fingers to her bloody lips and found himself immersed in deep thoughts.

* * *

**So how was it? **I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. ********More drama is waiting for Makishima and Shiori in the next chapter. Shiori will have to face her actions, feelings and Makishima... so stay turned for more updates!****

**Please don't forget to leave a review, I enjoy reading them and knowing what you think of the story. It also influences me to write and post chapters more often, sooo f****eel free to share your opinion via review or PM!**

**See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! **

**New chapter updated! I saw that a lot of you loved the last chaper, you little pervs~ and I am glad! Luckily we'll see more of that soon. I also went through your replies regarding the suggestion I made on the Author's Note about including a bit of Reira and the police point of view, and most of you thought it would be cool, so I included some of it in this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. And finally... thanks for the lovely, awesome, incredible reviews, people!**

**Melissa Fairy: Hi there! Thanks for sharing your opinion! I am so happy that you liked this chapter! At the beginning I had no idea how it would turn out, but I am so glad I made it as enjoyable as to leave you without words!**

**KisaragiMaru: Hello! Hahaha I hope you didn't melt due to the hot scene and I always enjoy surprising my lovely readers! Thanks for the review and keep reading please :)**

**Devil'sBlade: Hi! Thank you for bothering to leave a review and I am very pleased with your reaction hahaha. That's what Makishima does to us ^^ **

**Rio-the-Noivern: Heey! Thanks for the support, I'll be sure to keep updating. I'm happy to hear you like the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter too~**

**xOphiuchusx: Hello there! I'm happy to know the story keeps surprising the readers and it doesn't get boring or predictable, I'll try to keep it that way! Thanks a lot!**

**Votte Femme: Hii! Sidhjfoshsu! thanks for the compliment! *-* And thank YOU for reading the story and taking your time to leave a review and letting me know what you thought of it. **

**Guest1995: Hello! I am soooo happy that you like the chapter altought it was quite a surprise for all of you hahaha! You are full of ideas that are very interesting, I took your suggestion and I really think it will be interesting to see both sides of the conflict. A reunion of sorts between Reria and Shiori was in my mind, but some of the point you highlighted in the review were truly interesting. So thanks for being so involved with the story! It makes me want to die out of love :3**

**volley-14-nerd: Hey there! I'll inlcude some bits of Reira's situation and point of view, but do not worry, that will not prevent me from writing about Shiori or updating. And thaaaaanks for the kind words I really hope you keep reading and enjoying the story!**

**Honeydewmelon56: Hello! I'm very flattered! Thanks for the review, keep reading for more steamy scenes ^^**

**CharitinaX: Hi there! You are adorable hahaha Thanks for the review! I am happy to see you like the story and the suggestion. I also think writing about Reira will give the story another perspective and more drama (and mystery, conflict...). I'll try to make it as clear as possible when changing points of views. So please, keep reading and enjoying the story :D**

* * *

_Previously..._

_He bended towards her and whispered something in her ear, but by then her consciousness was very far from there. Makishima brought her fingers to her bloody lips and found himself immersed in deep thoughts._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Reira Arakaki

_Police headquarters _

The office was silent and dark; there was only a little light on Reira's desk. She couldn't stop researching. Her gut told her that Shiori was still alive. The only problem was that the person who had kidnapped her, didn't exist. The network didn't have his data, he was untraceable. No one could prove his existence. She rested her back against the chair and looked at the computer screen. There were papers scattered on her desk, piles of information about Shiori, the Oso Academy, Rikako Oryou… but she still had nothing on him.

Rikako was now part of the Division 2 of the MWPSB. No one there ever listened or believed her. The only people she could turn to were the Division 1, who investigated the case at Oso Acdemy. But her solicitude to transfer divisions had been rejected. So she just sat on that desk, waiting. She got up from that chair and stormed out of the room. She walked down the corridor but stopped in front of the Division 1 office. There was no one in there. Everyone had already gone home. She gazed at her wrist watch. It was three in the morning and she was still there. She ran her fingers down her hair. Maybe she should go home too. But when she was about to leave, the door of the office opened, revealing a young woman with short hair. Their eyes met for a second, before she turned around and started running down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Reira stood there motionless. She was about to turn around and just go home, when her eyes wandered to the opened door of the office. Before she could processed it her hand was on the knock of the door, gripping it tightly. That was her chance to dig in the case. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She probably didn't have much time so she ran to the nearest desk and started looking the folders on it. Most of them were from previous, unsolved cases. What did that had to do with anything? It was then when she saw a folder that contained the file of Rikako Oryou. Reira opened it and went through the pages. There was also Shiori's file. Reira turned on the computer of that desk and then, dozens of windows started to pop on the screen. She went through them, but stopped at the newly appeared window. It was an alert of a received package at the headquarters. She typed on the keyboard to get information about it. Inside the box they had found a part of someone's left arm, but it was pretty damage and there was a lot of blood. Reira typed again to try to establish a match with the genetic information from the arm, and then the image of the person it belonged to, popped on the screen. Her eyes opened wide with horror.

''It can't be''

She tried to look away, but her eyes were glued to the screen. It couldn't be. She felt as if all the air in her lungs had been taken away.

''Cadet Arakaki'' A woman's voice called her from behind. She didn't turn, she couldn't move. Every cell of her body was paralyzed. A drop of cold sweat ran down her neck. It couldn't be. The samples couldn't match her. She couldn't be dead. Reira closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Then as calmly as she could she turned around to face the same woman with short hair from before. She was standing in front of her now. ''Please, accompany me''

The photograph of a smiling Shiori was glowing on the screen.

''She is… dead?''

* * *

Shiori Tsukiko

_Makishima's apartment_

Shiori woke up. It wasn't a peaceful awakening; she was yanked out of her dream, painfully. Dizziness washed over her and a terrible headache invaded her as she opened her eyes. She could feel the sun on her skin. She tried to sit down. Her belly hurt and she felt as if she would throw up in any moment. She brought her hands to her head. Then when she looked down at herself she realized she was naked. She didn't remember stripping out of her clothes. Shiori looked around. This wasn't her room either. Then she felt a shiver ran down her spine and she got up from the bed. The white sheet fell to the ground as images of last night started returning to her mind. She remembered seeing the wine bottle on the kitchen and drinking from it. Then there was Makihsima. She was angry at him. She tried to punch him and then…Shiori saw the trail of blood on her tight. Her body ached.

She looked at the empty bed and saw it: the images of last night… Makishima calling her name, her pleading, the pain… and the pleasure. She covered her mouth with her hand as she ran towards the bathroom. She kneeled before the toilet and then she threw up. She felt the burning sensation at the end of her throat as she kept spilling out the wine. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes. When she thought there was nothing else on her belly she rested her back and head against the bath tub and closed her eyes. She would have stayed there all day, but she forced herself to get up. The first thing she saw was her image reflected on the mirror. Her lips were swollen, she had bruises on her arms and there were bite marks all over her body, especially on her shoulders and neck.

''What have I done?'' She whispered. Her guilt started to built inside her.

She pressed her fingers against her lips. She felt it in her skin, she had been stained. She couldn't fake anymore. There was no way she would be content with just her old life. Not after living all that, not after questioning her own beliefs and actions. There was no way she could go back now. She realized she didn't want to be another sheep.

_What have I become?_

She walked away from the mirror and gazed down at the floor, returning to the room. She looked at it again, seeing things she didn't see the first time due to her confusion and pain. She walked towards the night table and saw two pills. She took them and swallowed them. They burnt when they went down her throat.

She collected her clothes and put them on. Without looking back she left the room. A part of her wanted to run down to her room and hide, but instead she walked towards the door at the end of the corridor. She placed her hand on the knock and it opened. Beyond the door there were stairs that headed up. She started to go up until she reached the end of it. There was another long corridor with a crystal door at the end of it. Without rushing, she headed in that direction and opened the door. It opened easily and she stepped outside. The wind caressed her skin. She was in the terrace; from there she could see the entire city. Instinctively she walked barefoot towards the edge. The wind brushed her hair out of her face. She gazed at the tall buildings that shone with a blue light under the sun. Looking at that landscape no one would have been able to guess that this society was heading towards decadence.

She felt the edge under her feet and looked down. It was a great fall. She would probably die before reaching the ground. It would be fast and it would put her mind at ease. Would that be enough punishment? She bit her lip. She had betrayed herself, she slept with the man that had kidnapped her, and caused chaos in her life, the man she swore she would despise untill the end of times. But if she took just another step forward, everything would be gone; the guilt, the shame, the consequences, the memories of that night and the relief she found in his touch...it would all disapear.

''It would certainly be easier'' She muttered to herself. ''But then again, how convenient of you to leave this door open'' She said raising her voice slightly and looking behind her from above her shoulder. There he was, next to the door, watching her every move.

''Will you jump?'' Makishima asked. She looked at him, then at the ground and finally at the sky.

''Heaven wheels above you, displaying to you her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground'' It left her lips before she was aware of it.

''You quoted Dante'' He noticed. She turned around.

''Isn't it appropriate?'' She asked.

''Depends on your conception of _hell_'' (1) He answered as he took some steps forward, still keeping the distances. She felt a bitter smile raise to her lips and turned around again to contemplate the edge of the building.

''I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider it'' She finally answered. She was tired. ''Then it would all be over''

''Your death wouldn't end anything''

Then they felt silent. She could feel him getting closer and she felt her breathe hitch. She enclosed her eyes with anticipation. Her tiredness was starting to take over her and she could no longer keep it in. Even if she did, what would be the point of it? He probably already knew it. He could see through her like crystal clear.

''I have been lying to myself all my entire life, thinking that if I laid low, this feeling would eventually go away.'' She smiled bitterly at the void in front of her. ''It didn't. No matter what I did it, it wouldn't go away. That's why I had to hide my doubts towards the system, towards the meaning of my actions in this society.'' Shiori's eyes rose from the ground to the horizon. ''That's how I got by.'' She confessed. Then she frowned ''For this reason I hated how you could see right through me. It scared me too, back in the library, when we first met. You made me feel exposed, vulnerable.''

''And what do you think about me now?'' He asked with a subtle smirk on his lips. She took her time to answer.

''I despise your ways. Life is a precious thing and you are wasting it as if it's worth nothing. There's a part of me that will always hate you for what you did back in Oso Academy.'' She was facing him when she told him that. Their eyes locked together. ''But…there is some true to the statement: the devil is not as black as he is painted." She ended up saying. Makishima's smirk grew wider.

''In that case, let me ask you again'' He muttered softly ''What do you want?''

''I want answers.'' There was no hesitation this time. Her will would not flatter.

Makishima closed the distance that separated them and they stood at mere centimeters.

''I wasn't wrong about you'' he said as he raised his hand to her neck, following with his fingers the trail of bite marks he had left yesterday. His touch burnt against her skin. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. It was as if her body reconized his hands, his touch. "From a little spark may burst a flame."

Shiori frowned slightly.

''Am I supposed to set myself on fire in order to be that spark?'' She asked reluctant. He smirked at her occurrence.

''No one likes to think of how much blood it costs. But the path to paradise begins in hell." He answered calmly, lowering his hand once again. He let the words sink on her. She looked away. ''Of course that includes me too'' He added. She raised her head again. ''If I need to, I'll also make sacrifices''

''Would you give your life away for it?'' Shiori asked in a whisper.

''What better reason is there to give your life for, other than what you think it's right?'' He asked her. She nodded slightly.

''I guess you have a point…''

Makishima took a step back and offered her his hand. She looked at it. That was it. The crucial moment where she should decide which side was she on.

_There is no turning back now, I have already wandered off too far._

She breathed deeply before finally taking his hand and walking away from the edge.

''Remember tonight…'' He began to say.

''For it is the beginning of always'' She finished.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Well, that was al for today! I hope you have enjoyed! It certanly was a very interesting chapter to write for me. Now the story has finally reached a point of no return. Shiori is all in. We'll see how that works for her. They also have to 'talk' about last night...**

**As you might have noticed, in this chapter both Shiori and Makishima quote Dante Alighieri, more especifically , they quote dialogue from his famous book The Divine comedy. This book has three 'parts', the first one being Inferno. When Makishima says ''It depends on your conception of hell'' (1) he is refering to that. When he says 'hell', he is establishing the connection between Dante and his book Divine comedy: Inferno.**

**Anyway, remember to review and let me know what you thought of it. It always helps and brings a smile to my face!**

**See you around~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

**I've been pretty busy these past weeks with work, so I couldn't update. Also I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I wasn't satisfied with it. I finally am. It was a very emotional chapter to write for me, because I got to experiment and dig into the character's fears, dilemas and truest desires. ****It was certanly interesting and very insightful**. **So, I ****hope you enjoy it too.**

**But first, let me thank all of you who reviewed, favourited or follow this story. Thanks for showing your love and support.**

**Guest1995: Heey! I'm sorry for hurting your feelings with every chapter and making you go through all this drama hahaha! Anyway, thanks for the review and your honest opinion on the chapters and on the characters, I love to hear from you! **

**Votte Femme: Hello! Hahaha yeep, they share a very unique bond *-* And thanks for reviewing I'm very happy you like my work so far! **

**Ari-Satria: Hi! Yeah I know I took forever to update, but I didn't have the inspiration and I wanted to wait until it came back before writing something mediocre, but I'm so happy you had the patience to wait and review! And I am glad you enjoyed the sexy time with Makishima in chapter 11~ More will come soon!**

* * *

_**Previously~**_

_She breathed deeply before finally taking his hand and walking away from the edge._

_''Remember tonight…'' He began to say._

_''For it is the beginning of always'' She finished._

_There was no turning back now._

* * *

**Inferno**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Shiori Tsukiko

_Makishima's apartment_

A new path opened in front of Shiori. She was no longer fighting her doubts and instincts. She had decided to embrace them and to do that she needed Makishima. She took his hand and felt a shiver ran down her spine. She wanted this, she wanted to follow this path, but still, she was afraid to get lost and not be able to return. She feared being swallowed by the goals she had set for herself and not being able to recognize herself. She didn't want to get too close to Makishima. She didn't want to cross the boundaries again, because she didn't trust herself to find the strength to come back from that dark place in one piece.

Then a thin cape of water covered the entire city in a few seconds. Everything got submerged under the water; the city became silent, everything stood motionless. The rain fell on their faces. Shiori felt her shirt wrap around her body tightly. The water ran down her face and her body, but she didn't feel the cold; there was a wild fire burning inside her.

''Let's go inside'' He whispered. His voice didn't reach her. She just stared at his moving lips. She let go of his hand and he turned around.

She watched him take some steps forward and she smiled bitterly. It reminded her of when her mother walked away from her. She had turned her back on her and had walked on, without looking back. Shiori stood frozen in place, under the persistent rain. Then, Makishima turned around and looked at her. She stared back before she shook her head slightly and hurried to follow him inside. Shiori walked behind Makishima, following him down the hallway.

''Where are we going?'' She asked, staring at his back.

''I want to show you something'' He replied.

She decided to follow him, silently. Makishima stopped in front of a closed door and opened it. They stepped inside and Shiori quickly recognized the room. It was his study. She had been there before.

''Why are we here?'' She asked stopping on her tracks, near the door. She felt like an intruder, even if he was the one who had guided her there. He entered the room and walked towards a wardrobe. He took a towel from inside and offered it to Shiori. She looked at him reluctantly but finally took it. She brought it to her face and dried the rain drops.

''You said you wanted answers.'' He answered then, calmly. He stopped in front of his desk and looked over some folders that were on it. ''Here I can provide you with some'' He raised his head to look at her. All of a sudden Shiori felt nervous. But she had asked for that, she wanted this. Shiori stepped inside the room, closing the door softly behind her and walking towards him. He watched her move with a pleased expression and when she was close enough, he dropped a folder in front of her. She took a look at its content.

''You might want to memorize some of this information'' He started to say. ''It might come in handy'' She looked up from the folder with a confused look. Makishima smiled at her confusion, but said nothing else; instead he walked away from her, towards the shelves. Shiori took a look at the sheets he had handed her. They were profiles of people; apparently all of them were part of the MWPSB, more specifically from Division 1. Shiori looked at the pictures attached to the documents.

''Who are these people?'' Shiori asked.

''You once asked me who was after me. That's them, the hounds of society'' He replied. ''They had been trying to track me down for quite some time…and they came pretty close to do so'' he confessed.

''You mean at Oso Academy?'' She asked. He smirked.

Shiori took in the information in silence as she turned to the next page, trying to retain as much information as she could.

''You should know why they are after me too''

''Apart from your crimes'' Shiori ventured. Makishima smiled.

''Apart from my crimes'' He confirmed ''Sybil wants me for another very specific reason'' Shiori looked at him ready to hear the truth. ''They can't control or judge my actions with their system. I am capable of controlling my psycho pass levels and keep my hue clean. That's why I've been invisible for such a long time''

''What?'' Shiori asked shocked. ''But… how?''

''I don't have the answer'' He confessed. ''I've been like this since childhood. No matter what I did, my hue wouldn't get clouded. It was always pure white. Sometimes I would even put myself into stressful situation just to see if something changed''

''Then, you are Sybil's blind point'' Shiori whispered ''They can't see you, which means this society can't see you'' Right after she said that she brought a hand to her lips.

''My existence doesn't make sense in this society'' He agreed.

''Is this why Sybil wants to take you down so desperately?''

He smiled.

''I guess we'll have to ask them''

After that he turned around and walked away towards the book shelves, giving Shiori time to think and to process all the information. She bit her lip.

_Pure white_…

She looked at his back, staring at his white shirt, white hair. If you didn't know, his smile could easily fool you. He seemed gentle, wise, pure...

Shiori had never heard of anyone capable of keeping his hue clear all the time and for it to be so pure. She thought about Rikako; her cold eyes and sadistic smile. The killer inside her was also in Makishima. Shiori couldn't even begin to imagine Makishima's sins. But Sybil considered him _good_, while Rikako was _evil_. The system was flawed and that was why they were trying to erase Makishima's existence. To cover theirs flaws and mistakes.

If the system is not accurate and is unable to judge everyone with the same eyes and using the same criteria, it means it's flawed, that it doesn't work, hence it must be taken down.

An unsettling feeling started to built inside her. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear him come closer to her.

''These are some names you better remember'' He said referring to the files she had in front of her. Shiori took a step back, surprised. She registered what he had just said and lowered her gaze to the file. She had to focus, so she took the file between her hands and read the names that were on it as her eyes wandered:

_Akane Tsunemori. Nobuchika Ginoza. Shinya Kogami. Tomomi Masaoka. Shusei Kagari. Yayoi Kunizuka. Shion Karanomori_

She stopped when she read the next name: _Reira Arakaki_

''Reira…?'' She said aloud. Shiori had a bad feeling about it. She didn't understand. She was supposed to leave all this once the box with her genetic material arrived to the MWPSB Headquarters. ''How did she…?''

''I must confess that was an unexpected outcome… but it proves that with the right motivation you can get everywhere'' Makishima commented. Shiori felt silent; she didn't plan that. If Reira was in Division 1 and Shiori decided to finally side with Makishima, there were high chances they would eventually meet. What would she say to her then?

Shiori closed the file. It was then when she caught a glimpse of a newspaper extract. She turned the page and saw a picture of Rikako Oryou. An uncontrollable shiver ran down her spine. Her cold eyes and stoic expression looked back at her. She forced herself to look away as she read her file. She froze when she read her body had been found in pieces, mutilated by an animal. There was no way Rikako Oryou could have escaped the police when they arrived at Oso Academy, and what was even less possible was the estate her body was found and its circumstances. Shiori had no doubts that Makihsima was behind that. He had disposed of her. She looked up to meet Makishima's intense and expectant gaze.

''Why?'' She asked.

''She turned out to be a disappointment'' He simply said with no remorse or trace of emotion in his voice.

Shiori frowned.

''Is this the fate I can expect if I disappoint you?'' She asked looking at him. It wasn't as if she was defending Rikako or didn't think she deserved that fate, but it was somehow unsettling the way he managed the situation. Once again their differences came to the surface.

''I doubt you will'' He replied. Shiori tried to read between the lines of the simple reply, but she found nothing. He was being honest, he truly believed that. He didn't think she would disappoint him.

''How can you be so sure?'' She asked. ''Did you know from the beginning that Rikako Oryou would disappoint you?'' Makishima's smirk grew wider.

''Not exactly, but I was aware that she lacked… perspective''

''Is that why you are showing me these files?'' I asked. ''To gain new perspectives?''

''You could say so'' He said walking around his desk ''But I mostly want you to be prepared''

''Prepared for what?'' Shiori asked with genuine curiosity.

''For our next mission'' He said directly. ''I want you to come with me'' He added. Shiori was speechless.

''Come with you?'' Shiori contemplated the idea. She would leave that apartment and step into the outside world, once again.

''You don't think you are ready?'' He asked her.

''It's not that.'' Shiori replied as she walked away, towards the window of the study. She rested her side against the glass. ''I just don't understand why you would want me there. Do you trust me enough to risk this mission?'' She asked. ''You don't know what I'll do once I'm outside''

''I don't fear your betrayal'' He said walking towards her. ''You want to get your answers as much as I want to get mine.''

The shadows of the room made it difficult to interpret his blank expression. He approached the window looking through the glass. The silhouettes of the buildings were blurry and so was his reflection. Shiori looked at him, trying to figure out what was on his mind. Was he still playing his games? Was it all a test?

''We might not see things eye to eye, but we are not that different. We were alone in this society, unable to find our place. We were told what to think, how to act, which made us realize just how different we were'' Makishima's voice filled the room. His voice echoed inside her head. She raised her eyes to him.

''Our society might be corrupted, but there's more to it. We are still people; you can't give up on that. Even if they betray you, even if they disappoint you… you have to hold onto that'' Shiori spoke. ''You can't blame a sheep for the pastor's actions''

''Oh, but you can'' He replied and after a short moment of silence he proceeded ''Let's look at it from another perspective, Shiori. Who would you say holds more guilt in a crossfire, the one who pulled the trigger or the one who gave the order?''

Shiori contemplated the dilemma raised.

''We don't know the circumstance of those two people involved'' Shiori tried to reason. ''Maybe, whoever pulled the trigger had no other choice…''

''We always have a choice'' Makishima interrupted her ''The one that gave the order knew the consequences of such an act. The one who pulled the trigger decided to ignore these consequences, he decided it was worth it to obey the orders and so he shot. He decided that the other person's life was worth less than theirs. That's a choice''

''Sybil is who gives the orders then?'' Shiori tried to establish the relation between the two situations.

''Sybil is like a tumor in our brains. And just like a cancer, the sickness spreads to the rest of the body'' He said ''Nowadays people are just chess pieces that can be spared. We hold no value to those who run this society. There will always be a replacement for us''

Makishima raised his hand and placed it on Shiori's cheek. She enclosed her eyes and breathed deeply. The closeness started to cloud her thoughts. In her mind there was no longer the man that shot or the one that gave the orders or the sheep.

''Are we still playing chess?'' She asked unsure. She was at loss. Were his words and intentions genuine?

She looked inside his eyes and felt breathless, lost in his amber eyes.

''Shiori, I wasn't playing and I wasn't lying. But it is up to you to decide if that is true''

Shiori's chest rose erratically as she parted her lips to speak.

''Makishima…what do you want?''

He smiled and for the first time he let see something else than just the surface. He looked tired and somehow…relieved.

''Right now… I just want you'' He said and kissed her. His lips were placed softly on top of hers. That kiss was nothing like the ones they had shared the night before. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck as he deepened the kiss. She placed her hand on top of his. This time there was no rush, no anger, no regrets. She kissed him back, surrounding his neck with her arms, trying to bring him closer. His lips moved from her lips to her ear.

''I'll make it up for last night'' He whispered before lowering his mouth and kissing her neck. His hands were on her hair, he ran his fingers down her back. Makishima held her close to his body. He sat her on his desk and continued to kiss her exposed skin of her neck as they work on undressing each other.

That night they held each other like the lovers from the novels they used to read.

* * *

Reira Arakaki

_Police headquarters, hours before_

Her eyes were on the box in front of her. She couldn't look away, how could she? This was the box where they had found Shiori's remains. Her best friend, her confident... she was dead. Just like that. Everything they shared was gone, her world shattered. Nothing had ever hit her as hard in her life as that. Everything around her was moving quickly but she just stood there, looking at an empty bloody box.

''Cadet Arakaki'' The voice of the female inspector from before. Now she was sitting in front of her, across the table. Reira looked at her, her thoughts still far from there. ''You knew Shiori Tsukiko, didn't you?''

''Yes'' She replied. Her own voice felt strange, as if it was someone else's. Reira cleared her throat.

''Did you talk to her the day she was kidnapped?'' Akane Tsunemori asked.

''Yes''

''Did you see who took her?'' She asked.

Reira closed her hands into fists. She remembered. Everything happened so fast. She saw Shiori go inside a class with a teacher from the school. She thought nothing of it at the time, but then when she walked down the hallway, chaos broke into the school. There were students running up and down the hallways and then those officers broke into the class where Shiori and that teacher had walked in, just to find the room empty. They were gone. They didn't even leave a trace; it was as if they didn't even been there.

''Reira Arakaki'' Akane called her. She came back to reality and forced herself to relax and remain calm as she answered.

''I already went through all this when they questioned me about the abduction and about Oryou Rikako'' She answered as calmly as she could. ''So, I would appreciate if you could tell me the real reason why I am here''

Akane watched Reira Arakaki and then she looked towards the dyed glass that separated the interrogation room from the computers lab. Akane sighed and nodded.

''A few days ago, you sent a request to swipe divisions''

''Yes and such request was denied'' Reira answered.

''That's right. The request was denied due to your lack of experience in the corps and your involvance in the current case we were working in'' Akane explained. Reira frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. ''We feared that if you were assigned to the case it would turn into your obsession to solve it and find Shiori Tsukiko. We also feared your hue would get clouded'' Akane took a brief moment to think her next words. ''We didn't want to risk losing you''

''That was your call'' Reira muttered.

''But now things had changed'' Akane continued, unaffected by Reira's sharpness.

''Because she is dead''

''Yes. Our analyst confirmed the match you established before and so it was possible to dictate her death''

Reira took a deep breath.

''Did you receive anything else apart from the box?''

''No. We were unable to trace the person who brought it here''

''So we have no clue who or how it got here''

''I'm sorry'' She apologized ''I wish we had something to comfort you with'' Akane whispered softly, this case was frustrating her too.

''There's nothing you could have that would comfort me. My best friend is dead. And the bastard that killed her is still out there!'' Reira cried losing her temper as she got up from the chair. When she realized her outburst Reira looked away, clenching her fists. She sat down again. Akane brought her hand forward to try to reach Reira's but then the door of the room opened. Akane looked up and got up from the chair surprised by the unexpected visitor.

''Chief Kasei'' Akane muttered. Reira turned around and also got up, facing the woman who controlled the MWPSB.

''Chief'' Reira acknowledge her, trying to regain her composure.

''Chief Kasei, I didn't expect you here. We were almost finished...'' She started to say, still shocked.

''It's alright Inspector. I came here to talk to our Cadet Reira Arakaki, anyway'' She said directly.

''Me?'' Reira was confused. What could possibly want the Chief of the MWPSB with her?

''I know you are all very busy women, so I'll say it directly. I want you to join Division 1 and assist them on their case'' Chief Kasei stated as both women looked surprised and confused. Akane was the first to regain composure and counterattack.

''But, Chief, she shared a strong bond with the victim of the case and is closely involved with the incident'' Akane tried to persuade the Chief to change her mind. Involving Reira in all that mess,-_more than she already was_-, was dangerous and reckless.

''The more reason to put her on the case'' Kasei said coldly.

''But her hue...'' Akane tried to argue.

''She is dealing with her best friend's death and her hue is pretty stable. I would say she deserves some merit Inspector Akane'' Chief Kasei said raising her chin proudly, making the Inspector understand that she didn't accept any other argument. Akane closed her mouth, wondering what Chief Kasei wanted to achieve with that. Once Chief Kasei had dealt with Akane she turned to Reira.

''Listen to me Reira Arakaki, do you still want to join Division 1?'' She asked. Reira gulped and nodded.

''Yes''

''Alright then, I'll make the arrangements so you can move in their office as soon as possible'' She turned around to leave but stopped on her tracks. ''Just be aware that the man you are after, the one that killed your friend, is a very dangerous criminal who had escaped us many times. If you might encounter him be careful and above all... bring him in alive''

''Yes, Chief''

''The name of the man is Makishima Shogo'' Kasei muttered. Reira nodded once again ''Don't worry. We'll make him pay''

''Yes, Chief''

And then the hunt started.

* * *

**How was it? We got to see both sides of this story and as you see everything is getting more complicated and compromised. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you have the time, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter. I enjoy the feedback and those reviews where you expose what are your thoughts on the story and on the characters development. Sometimes it inspires to write certain scenes that I didn't plan on writing initially. **

**Well, see you around~**


	14. SHORT NOTICE!

**Hello everyone!**

**Before anything, this is not an update! Sooorry for getting your hopes high, but I just needed to tell you what is going on with me and this story. First of all, I haven't given up on it, but the truth is that I have been terribly busy since I started college. I barely have time for myself, let alone to write. I really hate leaving all of you hanging. **

**Also, I realized that recently the story has gotten a lot of views, favorites and follows which makes me extremely happy. That's why I wanted to take the time to welcome you to the fic and respond to the -so far- positive and amazing feedback! **

**Soooo, summing it up (so I don't waste more of your time), I just wanted to let you know, that I WILL continue the story, and that I will most definitely write more as soon as I have the time to sit down and make something worth of your attention.**

**And last but not least, thanks for all the support, patience and love the story is getting. You are truly amazing my readers, and I don't get many occasions to tell you that (a part from the little space at the end of my chapters). So, above all, thank you for sticking with me. Love to all of you new and old readers -Guys you are amazing-.**

**See you around!~**

_**/I posted a little thingy to compensate a bit. It's very short, but I might extend it and give it direction if you like it./**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello eveyone! **

**As I have explained in the previous chapter I've been terribly busy and I hadn't been able to update until now. I know it's not much of an excuse, so I apologize again for the long absence. Even with me gone, I want to thank all the support I kept reciving from all of you and with the readers that stuck with the story. Thanks and I only can hope that this chapter makes amends for me being gone for so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The morning light entered the warm room. The white sheets covered Shiori's naked body. She shifted softly on the bed and opened her eyes slightly. The bed was empty. Still half asleep she extended the hand towards his side of the bed and felt it was cold. She stayed like that a few seconds before closing her eyes again and turning around to face the window. It was then when she noticed the familiar silhouette by the window, watching her. He smiled amused at the shocked look on her face. Unconsciously she brought the sheets closer to her chest.

''How long have you been standing there?'' She asked quietly.

''Enough'' He replied, making Shiori blush. Then he walked towards the bed and leaned down to kiss Shiori's lips. Not without glancing into her eyes before moving away from the bed. Shiori felt a strange warmth building up her stomach, mixed with an unsettling feeling. The same she always had when he looked into her eyes liked that. She ignored it. He sat on the bed, at certain distance from her. He was close, but their bodies weren't touching.

''You were mumbling something in your sleep'' He said then. Shiori gazed at him reluctantly as she adopted a sitting position, still holding the sheets tight against her.

''Was I?'' She replied surprised and curiously. She didn't remember dreaming of anything nor did she know she talked in her sleep. He then started to lean forward, the hunger returning to his eyes, breaking the invisible barrier between them. Shiori fidgeted slightly, but didn't move. She couldn't have even if she had wanted to. She stayed still, locked into his gaze. Then he stopped at mere inches, their noses almost touching. She could feel his cold breath on her skin.

''If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself'' He whispered then. And with that he leaned back with an unreadable smile on his face.

She watched him stand up with his smirk and felt at a loss of words. What was that supposed to mean?

Makishima then walked quietly to the wardrobe in the room and grabbed a pile of clothes that he placed at the end of the bed.

''You may want to get dressed, I don't think your actual dress code is very appropriate for the place we are going'' He said teasingly. Shiori looked down at the clothes. There was a simple white shirt, black pants and between them Shiori saw the white underwear. Her first reaction was to blush, but then a thought clicked inside her head.

''You just keep lingerie in your closet?''

''Only when I expect guests'' He replied.

''You must be one hell of a host'' Shiori mumbled between her teeth diverting her gaze from him with a faint blush on her cheeks. He raised his chin, unable to hear her comment. Then he tilt his head and let his eyes wander on her figure, covered only in a thin white sheet. He appreciated her colored cheeks and her pale shoulders. His smuggling smile returned when he saw the marks he left on her collarbone and neck. She probably didn't realized yet they were there.

''I believe white will suit you just fine'' He added with a smirk. ''I'll go finish the preparations for our departure'' and with that he exited the room.

Only then Shiori's hands stopped holding the sheets so tightly against her. She relaxed little by little, at the same time that she felt the strange warmth fade away.

Eventually she got out of the bed. She stared at the rumpled bed-sheets before grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom. It was then when she saw her reflection on the mirror for the first time that morning. Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink, her lips red and slightly swollen. Her messy hair fell down her shoulders, trying to cover the hickeys and bite marks that covered her pale skin. She let out a small sigh, as she brought a hand to her neck. There was a small tiny part of her that still questioned the integrity of her actions and whether she was doing what she should be doing; asking herself if she had gone mad, if she should let herself enjoy the other's company and intimacy. But for some reason she didn't feel the same remorse as the destructive one she felt last time she had woken up marked and alone. Though this time she didn't wake up alone, not exactly. She wondered again, what must it had been what she was mumbling in her sleep. She just hope it wasn't something compromising, too personal or just plainly stupid.

She unconsciously nibbled at her lip. Shiori decided to leave those thoughts apart and got into the shower. The warm water fell on her skin and she started to brush off the smell of sex and _his smell_, which was way more intoxicating.

Once she got out she dried her body quickly and put on the clothes. It didn't surprise her how well they fit.

She exited the room and went downstairs, looking for Makishima. She suddenly started to feel nervous.

''Shiori'' He surprised her from behind. She turned around. He looked at her and read the anxiousness in her eyes, but said nothing about it. Instead he looked at her clothes and smiled. ''As I thought, white does suit you''

She titled her head and looked down. White was often associated with pureness, so was it really appropriated to use white to describe her? Now that she had been to hell and back?

She felt an increasing pressure and anxiousness building up inside her and not knowing what was causing it made the feeling more powerful. She looked up and saw his face. Their eyes met. He didn't wear his amusing smile or a smirk. He was just staring at her with seriousness, probably trying to get inside her head.

''It also suits you'' Shiori said then. ''You wear it so well'' She added. He stared at her for a while before his smile returned to his lips.

''It couldn't be any other way'' He said before walking towards the living-room table, where there were a few papers. She followed and stopped next to him, gazing down.. The first thing that caught her attention was the map. She frowned.

''We are going underground?'' Shiori asked.

''It's where the hunt will take place'' He stated.

''The hunt?''

''Do you remember the files I showed you yesterday?'' Shiori nodded quietly. ''I have taken an interest in one of those dogs and I want to see his true colors when put under pressure, that's why I orchestrated a little game to reveal it to him''

''Since when it is just a little game to you?'' Shiori asked warily. ''What are your true intentions, Makishima?''

He seemed pleased.

''I want to light the fuse inside him'' He replied them. ''See the worth of his soul''

''By making yourself visible to Sybil?'' Shiori asked then. ''That's too dangerous. They are not the only ones cornered underground. It could be our grave too''

''Don't worry, we have the upper hand in this'' He reassured her. She looked at him, trying to read his expression to no avail.

''How so?''

He smirked.

''Because I do not plan on merely destroying our enemies, but change them."

Shiori struggled there. There was no doubt in her mind that this mission would change everyone involved, but what she feared the most is that it would change her too; change her in ways she didn't even know she could be changed into.

''I won't force you to come with me'' He spoke again, bringing her back to earth. ''If you don't think you are ready...''

''No'' She cut him, surprising even herself. She no longer knew if it was because she needed to get out of that apartment or because she has started to trust him. ''I want to''

''In that case'' He spoke grabbing a small device -probably to communicate once they were outside- from the table and offering it to me. ''Are you ready?''

* * *

They were finally outside. Things seemed so different from up close. Shiori had grew used to seeing everything from the top. This view just made her feel smaller. When they left his apartment he guided her through a series of passages before exiting to a street where he had parked a car. Now they were driving east. She looked out the window trying to calm her mind.

''Are you okay?'' He asked then, breaking the silence.

''Yeah'' She answered maybe too quickly ''It's just been a while since I've been outside'' which wasn't a lie. Even when she was at the Academy she didn't go into the city much, the students were confined inside the school.

''How does it feel?''

''Different''

''Are you scared?'' He asked suddenly.

''Eh?'' She turned to see his face.

''You are shaking'' He pointed out. She then looked down at her hands, resting on her lap. They were indeed shaking. Shiori tried to stop, but her hands wouldn't stop. She cursed herself.

''Ah.. I'm just nervous I guess'' She tried to shake it off diverting her eyes, but then he grabbed the wheel of the car with one hand and with the other one he grabbed the neck of her shirt and brought her closer, smashing his lips hungrily on top of hers. Her eyes opened in surprise, but soon enough she enclosed her eyes, as a muffled moan escaped her lips. At hearing that sound he moved away retaking full control of the wheel with a smirk.

''You don't need to worry'' He spoke before she could. ''You don't need to do anything, just observe and judge under your own criteria''

Shiori rested her head against the seat and looked at him shyly. She still felt breathless. She observed his calm features and all her anxiousness disappeared slowly. Finally she turned her head forward and stared at the city that opened in front of her. Judge the world with her own eyes?

That's why she was here, wasn't it? What she desired most...

_Right?_

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**That's all I could mange to write today. I hope you had enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you thought of it. **

**And last, but not least... I wasn't planning on pairing (romantically) Reira with anybody, but I'd like to know if you would like that. Would you like to seee Reira/character too? Let me know on PM or reviews.**

**See you around~**


End file.
